Meant For Me
by xXPurpleStarLightXx
Summary: Tired of the romantic tension between Logan and Camille, Kendall and Jo plot to get their best friends together. But what happens when they start to fall in love with each other in the process?
1. Chapter 1

_**Authoress' Notes**_

_**Hey guys! I'm back with a new story! :) Yes, this is a multi chapter story. :D Anyway, I got inspired to make this story because of my best friend's [BassandWaldorf] story with pretty much the same gist of this one, except hers is a Gossip Girl story and I'm not really sure if she's going to continue it anytime soon since she's been having a seriously bad case of writer's block and just saying, school wasn't helping her get rid of that plus school also made her and me ten times busier, which is why I'm so happy it's summer for us right now till June, so maybe she'll use some part of her summer to finish it. She basically has chapter summaries for every chapter of the story [published and not yet published] which she showed to me a couple of months ago and so I realized that my plot won't go like her plot. Another inspiration is the tentative summary for "Big Time Break Up". It said Jo and Kendall would break up and the rest of BTR would try to get them back together. :) Anyway, here's the basis of the story:**_

_**In this story, Travis does exist, he and Jo did try a long distance relationship when she moved to LA and he did visit her in "Big Time Break." Also, this story takes place in mid season 2, except Jo and Kendall were never together as well as Logan and Camille but James and Camille still kissed, accidentally.**_

_**Okay! I guess that wraps up this first "Authoress' Notes" for this story! :) I hope you guys will really like it as it goes on. :D**_

* * *

**Meant For Me**

**Chapter One**

It all started quite simply, actually. Camille was Logan's first friend at the Palm Woods, minus the rest of Big Time Rush, when he had arrived to help James make his dream come true and they've been good friends ever since. Camille always had a thing for Logan since day one and she definitely wasn't afraid to show it, while Logan, as smart as he was, was too clueless on this kind of thing and shy as well to actually make a move. Jo and Camille were best friends ever since Jo had moved to the Palm Woods from her hometown of North Carolina, just a tad recently after the guys of Big Time Rush had moved from Minnesota. Logan, however, along with the rest of his best friends had fallen head over heels for Jo the first moment they saw her. Fortunately, for Camille, Jo already had a boyfriend back in North Carolina but that still didn't stop her from reminding her who Logan belongs to.

Jo was a pretty and innocent little girl and just like any other little girl, she had dreamt of finding the one guy who fits her just right. Sure, she had read story books wherein there was a princess, who, eventually found true love at some point and she had always hoped she would find love like that one day and it didn't hurt to pretend to be like a princess, so you know, she could find love faster. Oh the little thoughts she was thinking at seven years old.

The closest she felt, at first, to finding love like what she had always wanted, was over just a year ago, when Travis had finally asked her out to which she had said yes. It was pretty obvious he liked her and she was growing impatient with waiting for him, though she realized it was worth it. They've been a happy couple for a few months until Jo moved to LA to fulfill her dream of becoming a singer or an actress. Thankfully, he was really supportive of her, to which she greatly appreciated. They kept a long distance relationship for awhile, and he had visited her just about a week after she had moved. Unfortunately though, the couple had broken up after about a few months of keeping their long distance relationship, because of Jo's new acting project "New Town High" which made her schedule really tight and her time for the relationship, minimal.

Okay, so Travis wasn't the one, but Jo wasn't really that much in a hurry to find her prince. Even though she was before she met Travis, now she really isn't because, let's face it. She's matured since then and she learned that things like these can't be rushed, she had her best friend Camille anyway to be there for her and everything so life was good.

Speaking of Camille, everyone at the Palm Woods thought that she and Logan were dating; and really everyone. Even Logan's three best friends thought that Logan was just waiting for the right time to tell them that he and Camille were together but apparently that wasn't the case, seeing as when they confronted him about it, he denied it with all honesty.

Kendall; the blonde, tall "leader" of Big Time Rush, was one person whom Jo wasn't really all so sure about, well ever since he was trying to win her over that day Travis visited her at the Palm Woods even though she already told him about a hundred times she had a boyfriend, though she found the attempts to be sweet. He was really unpredictable but Jo found that to be a good thing about him. He, along with Logan and Carlos, came out to LA for James, since Gustavo only really wanted Kendall but he said he wouldn't go, not unless the others come too, and Gustavo had no choice but to agree. Anyway, she and Kendall don't really have much in common, as they both found out when they hung out as friends at the guys' first party at Apartment 2J. Although the only thing that Kendall and Jo have in common (or so they thought) was that they knew Logan and Camille should be together. For real.

It got worse as time went on. Nobody believed it when Logan or Camille told people they were "just friends." Even Mrs. Knight and Camille's dad thought they were together.

* * *

"Come on Camille," Jo told her best friend. "Just tell Logan that you want to be more than friends so we can all be happy and move on with our lives."

Camille sighed and rolled her eyes at her best friend. Jo always thinks she knows what's best for her and she does, usually. But not this time. He two were sitting at the Palm Woods lobby, drinking ice cold smoothies to cool themselves off from the summer heat.

"Jo, how many times do I have to tell you-?"

"Oh spare me, Camille. You two may not be together, but I know that you're in love with him and that he's in love with you too. So please, just do us all a favor and admit it to him, since obviously your ways of trying to show him by kissing him randomly in the disguise of practice for a role isn't working." Jo said as she set her smoothie down on the table.

"She's right you know." they heard a voice say. They turned around to find Kendall smirking at them as he made his way towards them and then he sat beside Jo.

"Just stop pretending already so I won't have to keep bugging Logan about this."

Jo smiled at him. "See, Kendall agrees with me." she said proudly.

Camille rolled her eyes at them. Why couldn't they believe her? Was it really that hard to believe that she and Logan are just friends?

"Whatever." Camille said, being a tad annoyed.

She stood up and excused herself, making her way towards the elevator, which opened and Logan came out.

"Logan!" she said happily with a big smile on her face upon seeing him as she hugged him to which he gratefully returned.

"Hey!" he replied with his own smile as he two pulled apart.

"So, listen, I gotta get upstairs like right now but do you want to hang out later?" Camille asked.

"Sure! Text me the details later." he agreed.

"Okay! See ya!" Camille said as the two said good bye and as she got in the elevator.

Kendall and Jo saw the whole thing, seeing as they were seated not really that far away from the two but also because once they saw Logan exit the elevator and saw that Camille had hugged him; that had earned their undivided attention.

"See? Isn't that like a sign that they are together or at least should be together?" Jo questioned as she extended her hand to point towards the area where the Logan and Camille scene had just taken place.

"I know right!" Kendall agreed.

The two sat in silence, trying to get their thoughts straight. Jo was trying to think of something else other than Logan and Camille. But she knew nothing could cure this syndrome. The only thing to cure it would be to get her two friends together, seeing as they can't get together on their own, she might as well put matters into her own hands. But she knew she couldn't this on her own. Then suddenly she had an idea.

"Hey!" both Jo and Kendall said to the other at the same time as they both faced each other then laughed.

"Wow; that was freaky." Jo stated with a giggle.

"No kidding." Kendall said with a chuckle. "So what did you want to say?" he continued.

"I just had an idea." Jo said.

"Does it involve working together to get Logan and Camille together?" Kendall asked with a smirk, already knowing the answer.

"You read my mind." Jo said with a smile.

The two shook hands.

"Deal." They both said simultaneously.

* * *

_**I hoped you guys liked that first chapter! :) Please review so I would know your thoughts on this story. :) I'm currently working on chapter two, so please be patient. Oh and just a head's up, I'll be having an average of at least a thousand words or more per chapter. :D hehe.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authoress' Notes**_

_**Okay, you guys are definitely the best! :) Fave Author Alerts, Fave Story Alerts, Reviews… Ohmigod. You guys made me so happy! :D I love you all! (:**_

_**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Big Time Rush. WAH. D:**_

* * *

**Meant For Me**

**Chapter Two**

It was Monday morning and Jo was at Starbucks, drinking her usual pick me up, and sitting while going over her script for the upcoming special of "New Town High" which they were going to have a run through of later in the day on set.

She found the story to be interesting. Drake; who is played by Jett Stetson, was going to have some competition for her- I mean- Rachel's affections. You see, on screen wise, she and Jett are each other's love interests, but off set, she can't stand him. He's the most self absorbed person she's ever met in her whole life. Plus, him trying to win her over, even when she was still dating Travis up until now was really annoying. Sure, Kendall also tried to do the same thing, he even didn't believe Travis existed, but she found his little gestures like the heart shaped pizza and offering to be her sparring partner to be sweet and he did back off when he realized Travis did exist when he visited her.

Anyway, the director announced last Saturday that the person playing Lucas; Drake's rival for Rachel, is going to be played by someone insanely famous which can get "New Town High" more publicity. She really didn't mind who'd be playing Lucas because she is sure that he can't be any worse than Jett.

Suddenly, just when she was about to get up from her seat and leave since she had already finished her coffee, a group of paparazzi appeared, taking continuous pictures of a mystery guy who was wearing shades, a hat and a coat, obviously trying to blend in and not get caught by them. Epic fail. Who in the world would wear a coat in LA during summer?

Jo, knowing how it feels being harassed by paparazzi herself, decided to help the guy out. She called her driver and asked him to come and get her from where she was ASAP and he said he was on his way. She made her way through the enormous crowd of paparazzi and took the guy by his wrist. She dragged him away with her then once they were out the door, the two made a run for Jo's limo which they saw instantly. They went in quickly and they drove away just as fast as they came in.

Once they had lost the paparazzi for good, the two sighed with relief.

"Hey, thanks for saving me. I really owe you." the guy told her with a smile.

'Gawd, his smile. It's... It's perfect.' Jo thought to herself.

"No worries. I know how it feels being mobbed by them." She assured him with her own smile.

The guy took off his hat and shades, revealing his messy blonde hair and his brown eyes. After seeing him like that, Jo figured out who he was.

"You're... Dak... Zevon!" She stuttered.

"HAHA, yeah, I get that a lot." He said teasingly.

"I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself properly. I'm Jo Taylor." She extended her hand for him to shake to which he did shake as she smiled big, finally gaining back her composure.

"No wonder you seem familiar! You play Rachel on 'New Town High' right?" He said as their hands let go.

"Yeah! Are you fan or something?" Jo asked teasingly.

"Oh no, I just watch every episode just for the heck of it." He replied just as teasingly which caused both stars to laugh.

"Anyway, where are we headed?" He asked her curiously.

"To the studio of 'New Town High' since I have a full day on set ahead of me." Jo told him.

"Oh yeah, you guys have that special coming up right?" He asked.

"Ummm... Yeah! How did you know about that?" She questioned him curiously.

"Because I'm playing the new character, Lucas." He said with a smirk.

Jo's mouth fell open in shock while Dak just chuckled.

* * *

The day on set went pretty well. They were able to have a very successful script reading which was supposed to take the whole day to do since they all had to deliver their lines perfectly. Instead of it taking up the whole day though, it just took up the rest of the morning, which gave them time to have a couple of dress rehearsals which were really fun consisting the fact that Jo had done a lot more scenes with Lucas than with Jett which made her and Dak really happy, but Jett, eh, not so much.

"This day was really great!" Jo told Dak as the two went in Jo's limo. The two were going back to the Palm Woods where Dak's driver was going to pick him up.

"I can't believe we got so much done!" Jo continued happily which caused Dak to smile at her and nod in agreement.

"I agree." He said with that perfect smile of his.

The two just kept talking about everything and anything. They felt really at ease with another.

As the limo stopped at the Palm Woods, they saw Dak's driver there, outside the Palm Woods lobby, waiting for him.

"Thanks again for everything Jo!" He told her, grinning from ear to ear as he hugged her and as she hugged him back. Hey, they've gotten really close to one another since they practically spent the whole day working together and getting to know each other better. Plus, playing each other's love interests on the show didn't hurt either.

"You're welcome!" She said with a big grin of her own, showing her dimples.

"Hey! You've got dimples." He said, noticing them on Jo's face which caused her to blush slightly. Fortunately, it wasn't really noticeable.

"Yeah, I know. I've been trying to hide them actually." Jo admitted to him.

"Well, don't try anymore. They make you look really cute." He said with a cheeky grin which made Jo blush even harder.

"Well, I gotta go! But I'll see you tomorrow right?" He said to her.

"Definitely!" She said happily as her blush had died down a few moments ago.

"Great! Bye!" He said as he made his way to his driver and as he waved back at her.

"Bye!" She said, waving back.

* * *

When Dak and his driver had left the premises of the Palm Woods, Jo made her way to the lobby, to rest and hopefully, see one of her friends there whom she could tell all that has happened to her today.

"Hey Jo!" She heard a voice call from behind her. It was no other than Kendall. She knew that voice anywhere. She turned around and once they were face to face she smirked. Not that there was a reason to, it was just a thing she always did when she saw Kendall.

"Hey!" She replied back happily.

"Wow, was hugging Dak Zevon really that awesome?" He joked.

"Were you spying on us? Wait! You know Dak Zevon?" Jo questioned the first one with a mad tone in her voice but the last one with surprise that he actually knew Dak, since Dak is more popular around the female population.

Kendall chuckled. Jo just had that effect on him.

"Which one do you want me to answer first?" He asked smirking.

"The last one." She told him.

"He helped us get ready to go on tour by giving us advice on crazed fans and by training us to handle them." He said, laughing a tad, remembering how crazy the practice crowd was. They were even crazy enough to get James' underwear.

"Oh... Cool!" Jo said with a smile but then suddenly remembered the first question which made her change her happy face to and angry one with a glare as well as the crossing of arms.

"Were you spying on us?" She questioned him again, this time a little more demanding than the last one.

"I just happen to have passed by when it had happened." Kendall stated, as he held his hands up, trying to show innocence.

"Uh huh. Sure." Jo said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at him which caused him to laugh. She scoffed at his immaturity and punched him playfully on the shoulder.

* * *

"Okay, how exactly are we going to get Logan and Camille together?" Kendall questioned Jo.

After talking more about Jo's day back downstairs, the two decided to head back up to Apartment 2J to plan on their little "Get Logan and Camille Together" plot.

"Logan is too shy to actually make a move and Camille is too afraid of rejection to ask him to be her boyfriend." Kendall stated.

"I'm not really sure. I mean, we all know they're both in love with each other but the problem is how do we make them see that?" Jo wondered.

"I think I got it!" Kendall said in triumph after a few moments of silence between the two.

"You do?" Jo asked him excitedly to which he just simply nodded his head in response with a big grin on his face.

"Well, don't keep me waiting! What's your idea?"

"Two words. Role Playing."

* * *

_**Please Review! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authoress' Notes**_

_**Hey guys! Ohmigod. I am so happy today! :) Aside from the addition of alerts and reviews from you guys, another thing that made me insanely happy is the second promo for iOMG, an upcoming iCarly special. :") If you're a Seddie (Sam/Freddie) shipper, I strongly suggest you watch it. :) Anyway, I hope you guys will like this chapter. :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Meant For Me**

**Chapter Three**

"Role playing?" Dak questioned Jo incredulously with a confused look evident on his face.

The two were at Starbucks, drinking their respective pick me ups considering the hard day the two had just had on set. She had told Dak about her and Kendall's plan to get their best friends together and why try were trying to in the first place, just like how Kendall had told James about it the night before. He hadn't told Carlos because he knew for a fact that Carlos couldn't keep a secret. She had also just told him about Kendall's plan which he came up with the night before.

"Yep! Me and Kendall listed down all the things that Logan and Camille say or do that when people see them, they think they're together." Jo answered.

"Oh you mean, like when they hug when they see each other sometimes and when Camille kisses Logan randomly?" Dak joked. Yeah, Jo pretty much told him everything about her life and everything she had been through and experienced. She even brought up Travis once.

"Exactly!" Jo said with a big smile.

"So you and Kendall are going to act all of those things out and then..." Dak trailed off, signaling Jo to finish the sentence.

"Then Logan and Camille will see how obvious they are being and get together." Jo completed.

"That could work." Dak said smirking.

"So when are you guys going to put your plan into action?" Dak asked after a few moments.

"Next week," Jo started to say.

"Although, we decided to spy on them first for about a week or so, to see if we can add more things to the list. Both of us are insanely busy right now; I mean me with the show and him with his music. After we found that out, we also realized that since we are really busy now that next week, we'll be... uh... free-er?" Jo giggled at her last sentence which caused Dak to smile at her.

"You know there's no such word as free-er right?" Dak asked, chuckling.

"There is in my book." Jo said teasingly.

"Oh really? Are there anymore words in that book of yours?" Dak replied just as teasingly.

"Hmmm... Let's see... There's chizz, freakintastic, awesome-est, fantabulous..." Jo continued, listing down random, made up words that came to her head which caused Dak to laugh.

* * *

Once they had finished, the two left and went inside Jo's limo. They were being brought back to the Palm Woods. Dak's driver was picking him up there anyway, so he hitched a ride with Jo again.

"Hey Jo, can I ask you something?" Dak asked her after a few moments of silence in the car between the two.

"Yeah, what's up?" Jo replied with a smile as she turned to face him.

"Ummm... I just wanted to ask you if..." Dak stammered nervously, fumbling over the right words to say.

"If..." Jo imitated as she made a motion with her right hand signaling him to continue.

"If you wanted to go out sometime? You know... like... on a date?" Dak choked out.

Jo smiled at him sweetly and looked into his eyes.

"I'd love to." She said as she kissed his cheek chastely which caused Dak to blush when she pulled back and as the two exited the limo.

"Great! So how about Friday night? After working on set for the day?" He asked as they were both outside the Palm Woods lobby and his blush had died down.

"Sure! That'd be awesome!" She said, smiling.

"Okay! See you tomorrow!" He said as he waved at her as he left with his driver.

"Alright, see ya!" She waved back as she entered the lobby of the Palm Woods.

* * *

She entered the elevator and immediately texted Camille about her and Dak. Once she got on her floor she entered her apartment room and went straight to her bedroom where she collapsed on her bed, due to being insanely tired considering the fact that so many things happened to her today. She couldn't sleep though, weirdly enough. Camille hadn't replied yet, so she texted Kendall and asked if he wanted to talk on Skype. Whenever Camille wasn't around, she always found company in Kendall, who made her feel just right. He texted back almost instantly; agreeing to video chat. She got her laptop and logged on to Skype. Once she did, Kendall's face appeared on her computer screen.

"Hey!" He said smiling widely at her.

"Hey! She replied back, grinning from ear to ear.

"What are you so happy about?" Kendall asked her.

"Oh nothing..." Jo trailed off innocently.

"Just that I finally got a date with Dak!" She squealed happily which caused Kendall to chuckle.

"Great! How long have you been waiting for him to ask you?" Kendall asked, curiously.

"Awhile now." Jo answered with a smile.

"Then I'm happy for you." Kendall said smiling at her which caused Jo to smile back. He was always supportive of her, another reason why she found him to be one of the best people she knew.

"You're the best, you know that?" Jo told him with a sweet smile on her face.

"Yeah, and don't you forget it." Kendall warned her sternly but jokingly which caused her to laugh.

The two continued talking, mostly about their plan and each other's day. At around 9, the two said good night and signed off.

* * *

**I know a short chapter. GAH. When I realized it was only 905 words, minus the "Authoress' Notes", I swear, I tried to make it longer, but I had no idea what else to add here, but don't worry, the next one will be longer! :) Oh and have you noticed in this chapter and in the last one that even though there's Dak/Jo stuff, I somehow managed to still add Kendall/Jo somewhere in the mix. Hehe. :") Please review by the way! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authoress' Notes**_

_**Okay, first of all, I'm sorry if I kept you guys waiting with this chapter since I updated relatively fast before, but that was only because I was on a roll. XD Anyway, I'm also sorry if anyone was disappointed with the previous chapter's length, but I'm happy to say this chapter is getting me right back on track with my average of at least a thousand words per chapter. I hope you guys will like it! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. I wish I did, but I don't, proving wishes don't always come true. :( Wow, that was depressing to type.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Meant For Me**

**Chapter Four**

Dak walked through the hall of Jo's apartment floor. It was Friday night and the two decided to get home first after a day on set to freshen up. It had been another pretty hard day, so both Dak and Jo were really looking forward to this date. He finally got to her door and knocked three times until he heard Jo call out:

"Just a minute!"

Believe it or not, Dak actually timed her on his stopwatch. He brought that thing everywhere with him. Jo stepped out exactly 10 seconds before one minute.

"Hey!" She greeted him happily as Dak stopped his watch and stared at her with awe.

She had changed out of her sweat pants which she had worn awhile ago on set due to it being "Casual Friday" to a purple sleeveless blouse with black leggings and a pair of flats which made Dak feel a tad under dressed since he just wore his white shirt with his black jacket and pants along with his favorite pair of Vans.

"So what do you think?" She asked with a smirk and a flirtatious tone.

"You look great!" Dak said blushing as he gained back his composure after staring at Jo for who knows how long.

"Okay! Let's go!" Jo exclaimed as she grabbed his wrist and practically dragged him inside the elevator once it opened after they pressed the down button of the elevator.

* * *

"So where are we going tonight?" Jo asked Dak smiling as the two arrived at the lobby and made their way out of the Palm Woods.

"It's a surprise." He answered her teasingly.

"Sure it is." She replied sarcastically and teasingly at the same time.

The two shared a light laugh and entered Dak's limo. The car ride was like all the others they had since they decided to be carpool mates the day after he asked her out. They played games like "I Spy", "Twenty Questions", "Would You Rather" and more. I Spy was a fun and random game to play and Twenty Questions helped them get to know more about each other while Would You Rather was a good mix of both games combined.

After a few rounds of playing I Spy, the car stopped.

* * *

"We're here." Dak's driver told them as he turned his back to the two teens who were laughing, obviously having a good time.

"Thanks." Dak thanked his driver with a smile as he got out of the car and went to the other side of it to open Jo's door for her.

He helped her out of the car which earned him a smile out of her.

"Well, aren't you sweet?" Jo told Dak teasingly, the smile not leaving her face.

"No chizz." He replied just as teasingly.

"Hey! That's my word!" Jo exclaimed, faking anger at Dak which caused him to laugh.

The two were at the pier where there was a carnival happening.

"Oh cool! A carnival!" Jo cried out happily like a little kid which, once again, caused Dak to laugh at her.

"Why do you keep laughing at me?" Jo asked him, feigning hurt as she pouted and crossed her arms.

"Cause you're cute." He said sweetly which caused Jo to blush furiously which she tried to hide by hanging her head down as her hair fell just right on her face.

'Gawd. Why the heck does he have that effect on me?' I haven't felt this way since Ken-'

Her thoughts got interrupted by sudden outside contact. Her chin was being held by Dak's index finger and thumb as he used it to bring her head up so they were looking at each other eye to eye. The two just stared into each other's eyes, smiling like idiots as they were doing so.

They broke away from each other's stare, blushing madly.

Once the two regained their right state of mind, Dak offered his arm for her to link to which she gratefully accepted.

The two strolled around, riding as many rides as they could until they got sick.

Afterwards, the two ate their dinner, which were corn dogs on a stick with Coke and ice cream for dessert.

The two walked around the pier, laughing at each other's crazy jokes or actions, even facial expressions.

* * *

They sat on the edge of the pier, Dak having his arm around Jo's shoulders and Jo having her arm around Dak's waist, watching the sea glisten perfectly along with the moon and the stars.

"This day was just perfect." Jo stated as though her breath had just been taken away as she leaned her head down on Dak's shoulders.

"Yeah, it was." Dak agreed as he kissed Jo's head lightly.

The pair remained in that position until they heard a loud voice announce that the carnival will be closing shortly. The two stood up and made their way to and inside Dak's car.

They played Would You Rather this time, laughing hysterically at the insane questions they would ask each other as well as the insane answers they would answer.

Not soon enough were they at the Palm Woods. They exited Dak's car since Dak offered to bring her back to her apartment and made their way inside.

They entered once it opened after they pressed the up button of the elevator.

Both were now in front of Jo's door.

* * *

"Thanks again for tonight." Jo said as she kissed his cheek.

The two smiled at each other sweetly as Jo pulled back.

"No problem." Dak told her.

"Is there a chance for another one?" Dak continued with a smile.

Jo pretended to think about it with a smile on her face for about a minute until she finally whispered in his ear:

"Definitely."

Dak's smile grew as well as Jo's.

"So does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend? Dak asked nervously.

"What do you think Sherlock?" Jo said with a smirk teasingly.

The two laughed and just smiled as they stared into each other's eyes. Their looks turned into longing ones as their faces got closer and closer until their lips finally touched. It felt so good and right that neither one wanted to let go as they deepened the kiss. Jo was even giggling into the kiss until she remembered something important which caused her to pull away abruptly which surprised Dak a tad.

"I'm sorry!" Dak said very apologetically, thinking Jo didn't feel comfortable with what just happened.

"No don't be. That kiss was incredible." She assured him with a smile.

"Then why did you..." Dak trailed off.

"I just remembered about mine and Kendall's plan. Don't you think it'll be awkward knowing your girlfriend will be... you know..." Jo trailed off hoping Dak would get where she was going.

"That's a sacrifice I'll be willing to make to be with you." He said sweetly as he kissed her cheek which caused Jo to smile widely.

"And anyway, I know you guys will just be acting and that nothing more is going on between you guys. Just like what happens when you and Jett kiss on the show." Dak told her understandingly which caused her smile to grow even bigger.

"And I know that even though you and Kendall are going to be spending a lot of time together, it'll just be because you're trying to help your two best friends." He continued with the same tone in his voice.

"Thank you so much for being so understanding. We just need to do it for Logan and Camille." Jo told him.

"I know." He said as he pulled her into a hug to which she accepted and hugged back.

They pulled away and Jo turned around to unlock her apartment door.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Jo turned and asked him as she kissed his cheek chastely for the last time that night.

"Yeah, of course!" He said with a smile as he turned and walked down the hall towards the elevator as Jo watched him go. Once he was out of sight, she closed the door behind her, leaned on it and slumped down to the floor.

"When did my life become so complicated?" Jo mumbled to herself as she buried her head in her hands.

* * *

___**Oh Jo, believe me, this is just the beginning. Anyway, please review! :) Oh and did anyone else love Big Time Reality? :D**__  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authoress' Notes**_

_**Hey guys! Okay, the last chapter was really Dak/Jo, with their date and everything, so I decided that this one will have Kendall/Jo fluff. :") Hehe. So I hope you guys will like it! :)**_

* * *

**Meant For Me**

**Chapter Five**

"So you and Dak are really together now?" Kendall questioned Jo. The two were chatting on Skype again since Jo just really needed someone to talk to and since Camille, once again, wasn't replying to her texts and answering her calls.

"Yeah..." Jo said trailed off and stopped abruptly with what she was supposed to say when she saw Kendall was wearing his gray beanie.

"Hey, why are you wearing your beanie?" Jo asked him.

"Why? You don't like it?" He feigned hurt as he pouted which caused Jo to laugh.

"No, it's just that, I know it's the first week of fall and all but it isn't that cold, especially inside." Jo told him after she stopped laughing.

"And anyway, it looks cute on you, so don't take it off until you log out later." She complimented and ordered with a sweet smile on her face which caused Kendall to smile back at her and blush slightly though it wasn't noticeable, seeing as Jo's smile didn't turn into one of her usual smirks.

"Thanks and it's not like I have a choice anyway." He thanked her with a big smile as the unnoticeable blush died down.

"Why not?" Jo asked.

"Well, you see, the reason is because last week; the hottest and last week of summer, our air conditioner broke so all that week, some guys came to fix it and they only fixed it yesterday and since then we haven't been able to turn it off so it's so cold in here, like freezing." Kendall told her.

His story made her laugh.

"So you're telling me it was broken last week because it didn't want to work, and now it's broken again because it doesn't want to stop working?" Jo asked in between fits of laughter.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. It's better than seeing you sad anyway." He told her which caused her to stop laughing as she saw Kendall's face turn all serious.

"Why were you sad awhile ago when you logged onto Skype?" Kendall asked his voice full of worry.

"It's nothing." Jo told him with a small smile on her face but Kendall knew better.

"Come on Jo, you can tell me anything." Kendall told her assuringly with a comforting smile on his face.

"It's just that... Well... I love that me and Dak are together now and everything but..." Jo trailed off.

"But you're afraid of the awkwardness that might be created when we put finally put our 'Operation: Get Logan and Camille Together' plan into action?" Kendall asked, guessing which caused Jo to look at him in shock.

"Okay one that's an extremely long operation name and two, weird that's exactly what I'm afraid of." Jo told him.

"Well, don't be. I'm sure whatever happens you and Dak can get through it." Kendall told her.

"I guess, but I'm also afraid of the awkwardness that might happen between us." Jo told Kendall truthfully but nervously.

"Come again?" Kendall questioned a tad shocked as he made a confused faces since Jo had caught him off guard.

"I mean, won't you feel weird kissing someone else's girlfriend even though it's all just acting and also our friendship is one of the most important things in the world to me so I'd really hate it if it would get ruined because of this." Jo told him with absolute honesty.

"Well, yeah, I guess. But because I really want to get my two stubborn friends together I can put that thought at the very back of mind and not think about it and about our friendship, I personally think it can survive anything." Kendall told her.

"Awww... That's really sweet. I swear, it's just awesome that you put everyone else before yourself and that you know just what to say to make me feel better." Jo told him with her biggest smile plastered on her face.

"Well, I do have my moments." He told her jokingly which caused her to laugh.

* * *

"So how was your date with Dak?" Kendall asked Jo.

"It was great! He took me to a carnival down by the pier." Jo replied with a smile.

"There's a carnival going on right now?" Kendall asked her.

"Uh huh. I think it was held because summer ended." Jo told him.

"Oh so was it like the one we went to before with the others and Carlos' old girlfriend... Ummm... What's her name?" Kendall said, trying to remember.

"Yeah! That was such a fun day! Oh and her name's Sasha. Remember, Carlos broke up with her because she didn't like corn dogs. Figures you don't remember the name of the girl that scared you because she shoved you into something that hurt." Jo said teasingly.

"She caught me off guard!" Kendall exclaimed, defending himself.

"Yeah, sure she did." Jo said sarcastically but jokingly at the same time.

* * *

"Oh I gotta go! Today got me all worn out so I need to get some rest. But tomorrow?" Jo said to him with a grin.

"Yup! Operation: Get Logan and Camille Together will be put into action!" Kendall exclaimed with his own cheeky grin.

"Okay, that's still a really long operation name and shhh... Quiet! The others minus James might hear you!" Jo told Kendall.

"Don't worry, Logan is out with Camille tonight..." He started with a smile which caused Jo to smile back.

"No wonder she's not paying attention to her phone." Jo said which caused Kendall to chuckle.

"Yeah, God knows what there up to right now." Kendall said, in an implied tone which made Jo giggle.

"Anyway, Carlos is hanging with Stephanie, Katie is at Kyle's and as for James, well, he is sound asleep on his bed." Kendall continued.

"Wow, you and James need to get social lives." Jo joked.

"HURTFUL." He exclaimed back faking being hurt once again.

"Awww... Come on! You know I love you." She said playfully as she waved good bye and logged out of Skype.

"If only you did in the way that I do." Kendall mumbled to himself as he turned off his laptop.

* * *

_**Awww… Poor Kendall. :( Unrequited love always hurts. :'( Anyway, please review! :) Oh and the operation will start in the next chapter! :) Please stay tuned! :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authoress' Notes**_

_**Okay, I for one really like this chapter so I hope you guys will like it too! :) And thank you again for the reviews and alerts! :) You guys rock! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: Big Time Rush doesn't belong to me.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Meant For Me**

**Chapter Six**

It was a beautiful, autumn Sunday afternoon at the Palm Woods. The weather was just perfect for playing and scheming which is exactly what four friends are up to right now.

Logan and Camille were at Palm Woods Park, sitting on chairs and playing their usual card games, with Logan, as usual, losing.

"Aha! Straight! Beat that!" Logan exclaimed boastfully as he showed Camille his cards which consisted of a five, a six, a seven, an eight and a nine, all of different suits, like that mattered.

"Oh you're good Logan, but sadly, not good enough." She told him with a smirk which caused Logan to give one of his usual shocked and nervous looks.

"Read it and weep Mitchell! Royal Flush!" Camille cried out proudly as she showed her hand of cards which consisted of an ace, a ten, a jack, a queen and a king which were all of the same suit, namely hearts.

Logan gave a defeated look.

"GAH. Every time!" He said, somewhat frustrated as he threw his cards on the table, exaggeratedly which caused Camille to laugh. He always did that when he lost at their friendly card games, whether it was Go Fish or what they were playing right now, Poker.

Kendall and Jo, of course, were not far behind from this scene, seeing as they were starting with phase one of their plan: Spying.

Jo was hiding behind a tree which was located not too far behind where Logan was seated while Kendall was crouching behind a bush not too far away from where Camille was seated. The two blondes had come up with this hiding arrangement so they would know how to play their respective parts later on. Jo had the perfect view of Camille, so whatever action she did, Jo wouldn't miss it. Same goes for Kendall but instead of Camille it was Logan he was watching on. Both spies had a walkie talkie with them and were both wearing a spy hat with leaves around it so they would "blend in" with their surroundings.

"Hey Kendall. Anything good happening on your side?" Jo whispered into her walkie talkie.

"Not really. The best thing I got is how he looks at her." Kendall replied back by whispering into his own walkie talkie.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Like when you see the way he's looking at her, you can pretty much tell he's in love with her." Kendall stated.

"That's a good one!" She exclaimed happily but quietly through her walkie talkie.

"How about you?" Kendall asked.

"Not really. I just see mostly body language hints from Camille." She replied as she took a glance every now and again at Camille.

"How so?" He questioned curiously.

"There's just something off about it. When I read it, it seemed as though she just wanted to lean in and kiss him right there and then." Jo told him.

"Then why doesn't she just do it? I mean, it's Camille were talking about here. She does that to him all the time and sometimes at the most random times, I might add. If she did do that, Logan would just react like he normally did." Kendall pointed out to Jo as he looked back at Logan, who now had a smirk plastered on his face, probably bluffing or something.

"Exactly! That's why Camille isn't doing that. You're right, Logan would act like he normally did and frankly, that just isn't want Camille wants. She wants him to react more positively to it by you know, kissing back for once or something." Jo said.

"Oh, that makes total sense." Kendall responded.

* * *

"I guess we can consider today a success." Kendall told Jo as they sat on the orange couch at 2J, working on the list of things that make Logan and Camille really obvious which they dubbed as: "Lomille Hints." They were also having a run through of the phases of the plan.

"True, we did get some more things to add to the list and we can start role playing by, say, next week?" Jo asked.

"Yep!" Kendall replied as he nodded his head.

"Why did we both have to be even busier this week than last week because of school? We could have gotten some more work on the plan done if were free-er." Kendall said sadly with a small chuckle since he had used one of Jo's many random words which she noticed since she had giggled when Kendall had finished his complaint.

"I know, but look on the bright side. The fact that we're busy now; juggling school, our careers and the plan during the fall, means that we'll have a lot of time during the holidays to focus on the plan just in case the role playing doesn't work out." Jo told Kendall, in an attempt to cheer him up.

"Yeah..." He reluctantly agreed as he pouted like a little kid with his arms crossed as well which caused Jo to laugh.

Then suddenly the pair noticed the door knob of the apartment door turn, meaning someone was coming in. At first, not knowing who it was, the two frantically hid the list and their laptops; which contained the list of the phases of their plan. They laid lazily on the couch, pretending to watch whatever movie was on which, up until now, was just background noise as the two worked on the plan.

The apartment door opened and in came Mrs. Knight.

"Hey guys!" She greeted with a smile.

"Hi Mrs. Knight!" Jo greeted back from where she laid on the couch which apparently was on Kendall's lap due to their fast and frantic clean up.

"Hey mom!" Kendall called out from his place. He was sitting up straight, with his legs closed together since they had a pillow on top of them and the pillow had Jo's head snuggly rested on it.

Both didn't really mind the position they were in. Kendall, for reasons we all know and Jo, because she felt really comfy in that position and it felt right for reasons she couldn't comprehend but didn't try to anyway.

"What cha guys doing?" Mrs. Knight asked from the kitchen where she was preparing dinner.

"Watching Made of Honor." Jo replied happily as she continued watching the movie with a smile on her face. She loved this movie to bits, but she couldn't watch it awhile ago because they were working on the plan so it served as background noise.

"Made of Honor?" Mrs. Knight questioned Kendall incredulously with a confused look to match.

"Yeah, I mean, it is a good movie so far, the plot is great! I should've listened to James." Kendall told his mom.

"James?" Jo asked as she looked up at him with the same confused look Mrs. Knight had given him awhile ago.

"Why do you think we have the DVD?" Kendall told her teasingly with a cheeky grin which made Jo giggle.

"I thought it was Katie's!" She replied in between her fits of giggles.

"Nah, she's not really into these kinds of movies yet." Kendall told her.

"Oh please tell me he likes this movie because of Michelle Monaghan and not because of Patrick Dempsey." Jo told Kendall teasingly with a playful grin on her face.

"Maybe..." He said in an implied and playful tone with the same grin on his face which caused the two to burst into fits of laughter.

"Jo, honey, will you be staying for dinner tonight?" Mrs. Knight asked a few moments after their laughing had died down.

"Thank you Mrs. Knight! But I really have to get back to my apartment. My parents are probably worried about where I am." Jo said as she stood up from the couch and picked up her laptop.

"Well, okay dear." Mrs. Knight replied as she made her way to her room.

"Dinner is in ten minutes okay Kendall?" She called back just before she closed the door.

"Yeah mom!" He replied back as she closed the door.

"Want me to walk you back to your apartment?" Kendall asked Jo.

"Are you sure? Your mom just said your dinner is in ten minutes." Jo said incredulously.

"She'll understand. Besides, it's not safe for a girl to wonder around by herself." He said with a smirk which caused Jo to punch him playfully.

"That's an awful stereotype!" She exclaimed, feigning hurt as the two laughed and made their way out of apartment 2J to Jo's apartment.

* * *

Once they were at the front door, Jo unlocked it and saw her mom and brother were there, setting up dinner.

"Oh, hi Jo!" Mrs. Taylor called out.

"Is this the guy you've been telling us about?" Jo's brother, Drew asked, referring to Kendall who stood idly by behind Jo as he made his way towards where his little sister was.

"What? No! He's just a friend!" Jo rambled on nervously as she looked at Kendall. If she didn't know any better, Kendall looked a tad hurt at her comment but she decided to let it pass by.

"This is Kendall Knight. Kendall this is my brother, Drew." Jo introduced once she regained her composure and as the two boys shook hands.

"Well, I gotta go! They're all probably mad that I'm not yet there and keeping them from eating." Kendall said as his and Drew's hands let go and as he exited the apartment.

"Don't forget about the plan okay?" She called back before he exited the apartment.

"Yeah! No worries!" He replied back as he exited the apartment.

"What plan?" Drew asked curiously.

"It's nothing." Jo replied as she made her way to sit down on the table.

"Are you sure that's not the guy you keep talking about? He seems like a really nice and special guy." Mrs. Taylor said to her daughter.

"Yeah, he is nice and special. That's why he's my best guy friend." Jo told her mom.

"I don't know. Friendships like those usually turn into something more and remember mothers know best." She told Jo with a wink which left Jo very confused.

* * *

_**Tell me what you think! :) Please review! :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authoress' Notes**_

_**I'm sorry I kept you guys waiting with this one! I had serious writer's block. :| Anyway, I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter! :D It's about 2600 words. ;)**_

* * *

**Meant For Me**

**Chapter Seven**

It was Friday morning and Jo was on the "New Town High" set, having her hair and makeup done for the scenes they were shooting later on in the day. The week had been really successful, aside from being able to juggle work and school, which they were excused from today so they could work on the special, once again without so much stress, they had finished about 3/4's of the special which they would be able to finish by next week. Her co-star, Megan, was right beside her, also having her appearance sharpened up.

"Are you sure you can pull off the scene later?" Megan asked Jo with concerned as one of the hair dressers curled her hair slightly.

"Which one are you talking about?" Jo replied while one of the makeup artists was applying light blush to her face.

"Page 10." Megan answered almost instantly.

"Ohhh... That one..." Jo said, trailing off nervously.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have brought it up!" Megan apologized, sensing Jo's nerves on the topic.

"No it's fine. I've gotta face it sometime." Jo told her assuringly.

Remembering about the scene made her tremble in her seat a little. She had been worrying about it ever since the table read. It made her heart rise; [and not in a good way] and most likely it'd rise even higher when she would actually act it out.

The special revolves around the love triangle between the three characters of the show; Rachel, Drake and newcomer, Lucas.

You see, Drake and Rachel are together but when Lucas comes along, Rachel seems oddly drawn to him and he can sense that. With Drake off doing who knows what, Lucas and Rachel end up spending time together thus forming a bond.

This is where page 10 comes along. Lucas tries to get Rachel to admit her feelings for him in a not so... civil way.

"I'm sure you can do it." Megan told Jo as she patted her shoulder comfortingly with a sincere smile on her face.

"Thanks Megan." Jo replied with a small smile of her own.

* * *

"Page 10 scene; take one."

Dak pushed Jo to the wall, a scared look evident on her face while a serious one was plastered on his face. He held her firmly against it by holding her wrists tightly. She tried to struggle free but no such luck, considering he was stronger than she was. Their faces were about an inch apart as they spoke.

"Just admit it." Lucas also known as Dak told her sternly as he tightened his grip on her wrists.

"No, look, Lucas..." Rachel also known as Jo trailed off, not knowing what to say exactly.

"I know you have feelings for me, so just admit it." Lucas said as his face got closer to hers with the same tone in his voice. She felt his hot breath on her face.

"I care about you! I really do!" Rachel exclaimed.

"But I'm in love with Drake." Rachel continued.

Lucas gave a defeated look as Rachel looked at him sympathetically.

"And cut! Perfect! Lunch time everyone!" The director called out.

"You were great!" Dak complimented Jo as the two made their way to the catering table to grab their lunch.

"Thanks." She replied back nervously and quietly.

"Are you okay?" Dak asked her worriedly.

"Yeah, that scene was just..." Jo trailed off, not knowing exactly how to describe it.

"Oh... Yeah I know." Dak said as he tightened his hold on her shoulders which acts as a half hug to help make Jo feel better.

"Well, at least it's over now right?" Jo said, looking at the bright side of things, as she smiled at her boyfriend, who smiled back at her as they sat on one of the tables outside the set.

"Hey, you guys excited for the cast party later?" Megan asked as she sat at the same table with the couple.

"Yeah! It's gonna be AWESOME!" Nate, one of the other stars, shouted excitedly with a big grin on his face as he sat beside Megan.

"I was talking to Jo and Dak." She said annoyed as she rolled her eyes at him which caused Nate to give a fake hurt look.

The two had the typical love-hate relationship, which made the people around them to be either really annoyed when their fights got out of hand or to smile all knowingly when their fights were just plain playful and flirty with them being completely oblivious to the fact that they were flirting.

"So anyway, yeah! We are excited." Dak answered for him and Jo as he pulled her towards him in another half hug with an added kiss on the forehead to which she accepted gleefully with a smile.

"Awww... You guys are too sweet." Megan said as she smiled at the pair.

"Yeah, yeah." Nate said sarcastically which earned him a punch from Megan.

"OW!" Nate cried out in pain as he held the part of his arm where Megan had hit him which caused the couple to laugh. Megan and Nate were being flirty... again.

"By the way, Megan, can you pick me up to go to the party later?" Jo asked.

"Yeah sure, but why can't your boyfriend bring you?" Megan said, smirking which caused Dak and Jo to blush.

"Because I have to get everything ready since the party is at my house, remember?" Dak said once he regained his composure.

"Don't you mean your mansion?" Nate said smiling.

"Oh how could I forget?" Megan said sarcastically which caused the others to laugh.

* * *

The rest of the day went by pretty fast, and next thing everyone knew, it was already 6 pm and they were all going home to get ready for the party.

Jo went through her closet, looking for the perfect outfit to wear. She hadn't been able to find one earlier in the week, due to being insanely busy.

She finally settled on a flowy and dressy red blouse with a pair of black jean leggings and black leather flats. She curled her hair on the ends a bit, and tied it into a half ponytail. She kept her make up light and natural by settling with foundation and lip gloss.

Around 7:00, her doorbell rang. She opened the door and there stood on the other side, Megan and Nate, smiling happily at her. Megan was wearing a purple, knee high dress with a black fancy jacket and shoes to match. Nate was wearing a white button-down shirt, a black vest; a pair of black pants and black business wear shoes with a black hat on perched on top of his head.

"Hey! You look awesome!" Megan greeted and complimented Jo happily as the two shared a hug.

"Yeah, not bad." Nate said flirtatiously as the two pulled away which caused Megan to slap the back of his head which made his head move forward to his face a bit.

"Why do you keep hurting me?" Nate asked Megan as fixed his hat and as he rubbed the back of his head where Megan had hit him.

"One because I LOVE it..." She said emphasizing the word love which caused Jo to giggle.

"And two, because you deserve it more than half of the time." She continued and finished with a grin as Nate rolled his eyes at her playfully.

"Come on guys! Let's go or we'll be late for the party!" Jo said with a smile as she grabbed the pair's wrists and dragged them to the elevator and out of the Palm Woods.

* * *

The three of them got to Dak's place at around 7:30 pm and when they got inside, the party was already in full swing. Everyone from the cast and crew of "New Town High" along with it's director, producers and its creator were there, partying like it was the last night of their lives.

The three stared around at awe. Dak's house was HUGE. Jo had been here before, heck she even crashed here one time since the both of them had got off work really late that day and the weather wasn't really at it's best for safe transportation.

Dak saw the three by the door and made his way towards them.

"Hey guys!" He greeted them happily as he high fived Nate, hugged Megan and kissed Jo chastely on her cheek.

"Make yourselves at home. Snacks and sodies are in the kitchen and the party starts here and goes all the way to the backyard by the pool." Dak said as he pointed to the direction of the kitchen and the backyard.

"Thanks!" Megan said happily as she and Nate made their way to the dance floor so that the couple could be alone.

"So what cha wanna do now?" Dak asked flirtatiously as he put his arm around Jo's shoulders.

As if on cue, Jo's stomach growled which caused Dak to laugh and Jo to blush furiously.

"Well, I am kind of hungry." Jo said as she placed her arms over her stomach, the blush not leaving her face.

"I figured." He joked as they linked arms and made their way to the kitchen.

* * *

After getting some food into their systems, Dak and Jo sat on the bean bags that were placed at one corner of the living room so that they could get some privacy away from the dance floor which was at the center.

"I've missed you all week." Dak told her sadly.

"What are you talking about? We see each other everyday and we eat lunch together too." Jo told Dak.

"Yeah, but we're never alone, you know, just the two of us." Dak replied.

"Well, we're alone now with all the people's attentions focused on either the dancers or the pool out back." Jo said with a smile as Dak smiled back and as their faces got closer. They were about an inch apart from each other's lips until Jo's phone rang which caused the two to pull away abruptly. Jo looked at the screen of her iPhone to see who was calling her.

"It's Kendall. I gotta take this." She excused herself as she stood up and made her way out to the front porch where it was quieter, leaving Dak all alone as a frown formed in his face.

"She'll be back." Dak heard a voice say from behind him. He turned and saw Megan and Nate, both holding plastic cups filled with their drinks.

"Who was so important that she had to take the call anyway?" Nate asked him.

"Kendall." He said somewhat bitterly, but he didn't mean for it to sound like that, it just did.

"Is someone jealous?" Megan teased.

"I am not!" Dak replied a tad angrily.

"Dude, chill. It's okay to be jealous. From what we heard about him, he seems like a real threat." Nate said as he and Megan stood up and made their way to the backyard for some fresh air.

As soon as they left, Jo had come back and sat on her bean bag.

"I'm sorry about that, Kendall just wanted to make sure about our plan tomorrow." Jo apologized and explained to Dak.

"Wait, tomorrow? I thought it was supposed to be next week." Dak questioned.

"Yeah, it was supposed to be next Friday but we moved it to tomorrow at the last minute so just in case it doesn't work, we still have time to use the other plans." Jo further explained.

"Jo... I'm not really sure about this plan of yours and Kendall." Dak told her.

"What?" Jo asked confused.

"I know I said that I was okay with you and Kendall... you know... acting... but now, I'm not so sure." Dak told her.

"Why not?" She questioned him incredulously.

"It's just that... because of all this scheming and planning of you two along with school and work, I rarely get to spend time with you off set. Like right now, something was just about to happen between us and it gets called off just because Kendall called to talk about your plan." Dak explained.

"And we haven't gone on a date since the one back at the pier. I like you, as in really like you, but I need a girlfriend who'll always be there, you know, for me and put me, her boyfriend, first before her best guy friend." Dak continued.

"Dak..." Jo trailed off sadly.

Dak sighed heavily and stood up as he made his way to the kitchen and as he left Jo to sit there, alone with her head buried in her hands.

* * *

The party ended around midnight and Nate drove Megan and Jo home. Basically after what had happened between her and Dak, she stayed with Megan and Nate throughout the rest of the party until they were ready to go home. They didn't ask Jo what happened since she seemed pretty upset so they just tried to cheer up throughout the rest of the whole party which she greatly appreciated.

On the elevator ride back to her apartment, she texted Kendall, hoping he'd be awake.

Skype please?  
-Jo

Once she exited the elevator, Kendall replied, luckily enough which caused Jo to sigh with relief.

Sure. :)  
-Kendall

She entered her apartment slowly and carefully as to not wake up anyone.

She got out her laptop and headset so she could talk to Kendall as to not wake up her parents and Drew.

She connected her headset into her laptop and logged in to Skype. Kendall's face instantly appeared on her laptop screen as soon as she was logged in. She noticed he had his own headset on.

"Hey!" He said happily with a smile.

"Hey." She said shyly with a small smile.

"Great minds think alike huh?" She continued, referring to the headsets they were both wearing.

"Nah. Great minds think for themselves." He said jokingly which caused her to laugh.

"So what's up?" He continued once Jo's laughter died down.

"Nothing." She said quietly.

"No, it's not nothing. I mean, why else are we chatting on Skype after midnight if nothing's wrong?" Kendall stated which caused Jo to hang her down in sadness as to not look him in the eye.

"Come on. Talk to me." He told her comfortingly. His voice was full of understanding and concern that Jo would be crazy if that's still not enough to be able to tell him what happened.

She looked up and they were now eye to eye as Jo started with her story. Once she had finished, Kendall gave her a sympathetic look.

"I'm really sorry. I feel like this is all my fault." He said sadly.

"No, don't think like that. If it's anyone's fault it's mine. I didn't put much effort into my relationship and I took Dak for granted by thinking that he'd always be around." Jo told him as tears started to form and fall from her eyes.

"Hey, how about after the plan, we'll hang out, just the two of us?" Kendall asked her as soon as he saw the first tear fall from her eye, in an attempt to cheer her up. He really wanted her to feel better and he hated to see her in pain.

"That sounds pretty good." She said in between sniffles as she gave a small smile which caused Kendall to smile back.

"Great, now you get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow." He told her.

"Okay. Good night. And Kendall..." Jo said.

"Yeah?" Kendall asked.

"Thank you." She said as she shot him a small smile.

"I'm always here for you." He said as he smiled back.

The two logged out of Skype, turned off their laptops and fell asleep, thinking of what's to happen later on in the day.

* * *

_**Please review! :) For more BTR stuff, check out my YouTube channel, Tumblr blog and Twitter page. :D All links are in my profile. ;)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Authoress' Notes**_

_**I'm in such a Kendall/Jo and Logan/Camille mood right now. :") I've been reading stories with both of these couples, namely, "Whoever She Is" by: ****LIV3xLAUGHxL0V3****, "Whatever The Distance" and "Big Time Nuisance" by: Kate-Emma and "Bittersweet" by: surfergal23. The first one is a Kendall/Jo one; the two by Kate-Emma are Logan/Camille ones while "Bittersweet" is both. All are extremely awesome, so go on and read them after you read and review this chapter. :))**_

_**Oh and by the way, CARIO AND JUIGI! :") :)) HAHA, I love those two. :D**_

_**Disclaimer: Yes, this little fourteen year old girl, also known as me, does not own one of the biggest boy bands that have ever walked the face of the earth or anything else for that matter.**_

* * *

**Meant For Me**

**Chapter Eight**

The sunlight entered through the spaces between her blinds which caused Jo to wake up from a very uneasy sleep. She groaned as she sat up from her bed and turned her head to the direction of her bedside table where her digital clock was placed as it read 8:00 am.

Great, only about six hours of sleep.

She couldn't exactly sleep right after Kendall had told her to and after she had logged out from Skype, considering the fact that there was just too much on her mind.

First off, what had happened between her and Dak back at the party last night haunted her in her dreams as she slept.

Different worst case scenarios involving how hers and Dak's relationship or friendship would be after what had happened the night before were being portrayed in her head, one by one, slowly and painfully as the dream or what should be called the nightmare presented itself while she slept. This, of course, caused her to wake up abruptly, sweat dripping down on her face as she breathed heavily.

She sighed heavily to herself as she remembered how all that played out.

Secondly, was the reason why it happened in the first place. One word came to her mind as she thought of a reason; jealously.

She definitely wasn't perfect when it came to the relationship and she had blamed herself openly to Kendall but if you think about it, Dak should share the blame as well. Relationships are a two way thing and they must share everything, whether good, like happiness or not so good, like blame or fault.

Jo had her fair share of flaws in the relationship which she had told Kendall already but she never really got around to see or acknowledge Dak's faults, like his insane jealousy towards Kendall or his lack of trust.

"Why couldn't he just trust me?" Jo mumbled softly and sadly to herself as she thought of the idea.

_**Come on, come on, move a little closer****  
****Come on, come on, I wanna hear you whisper****  
****Come on, come on, settle down inside my love****  
****Come on, come on, jump a little higher****  
****Come on, come on, if you feel a little lighter****  
****Come on, come on, we were once upon a time in love**_

Jo got startled out of her thoughts as she heard the song play, realizing it's her phone, indicating someone was calling her. She looked at the caller ID. Kendall. Of course.

"Hey!" Kendall said cheerfully over the other line as soon as Jo answered her phone.

"Hi." Jo replied quietly.

"How you holding up?" Kendall asked, concerned.

"Alright, I guess." Jo lied nervously.

"You really expect me to believe that?" He questioned her teasingly.

"Yes." She simply stated.

"Well, I don't." He replied back just as simply.

"Then don't." She fought back lightly.

Suddenly, Jo's stomach growled which Kendall heard and it made him chuckle over the other line.

"Someone didn't eat their breakfast." Kendall teased as Jo blushed even though he couldn't see it.

"That'd be me." Jo said, stating the obvious.

She heard a knock on her door.

"Oh wait, Kendall. Someone's at the door." She told him as she made her way to the front door.

She opened it and was surprised at who she saw on the other side of the door. The tall, green eyed blonde on the other side smirked at his friend's stunned expression.

"And that'd be me." He joked as he pointed at himself and stood in front of her with a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

"How long...?" Jo trailed off, not being able to say anything because she was in shock.

"Just now." He told her, the smile not leaving his face as he entered the apartment.

"What are you doing here?" Jo asked him as she closed the door behind her and faced Kendall who was now in the kitchen.

"What, you want me to leave?" He asked jokingly.

"Maybe." She teased.

Her stomach grumbled once again which caused her to sigh in annoyance.

"We really need to get some food in you." Kendall joked as he chuckled lightly.

"What cha in the mood for?" Kendall continued as he rummaged through Jo's cupboards and fridge.

"You cook?" Jo asked him incredulously as she titled her head in confusion with a confused look on her face to match.

"Yeah, I've dabbled in the culinary arts." Kendall told her somewhat modestly.

"Dabbled?" Jo questioned as a response as she laughed at Kendall's choice of words which caused him to laugh too.

"Okay, I'll get your breakfast ready while you freshen up and change, alright?" Kendall told her once the laughing died down as he referenced to Jo, who was still in her purple pajamas and fuzzy slippers as her hair was placed in a messy bun.

"You know you don't have to." Jo told him.

"I know, but I want to." He replied with outmost sincerity and kindness as he looked at her straight in the eyes.

All Jo could do was smile, as he smiled back. That's thing with them. Their actions definitely spoke louder than their words ever could.

Jo sat on her place at the dinner table as she waited to see what Kendall had in store for her. She did what she was told and she was now wearing her favorite shirt with skinny jeans and black flats. Her hair was tied up neatly into a simple ponytail as her bangs covered a part of her face because she was too lazily to hold them back with a clip or something.

Kendall exited the kitchen after a few minutes with a sundae at his hand. He placed it in front of Jo with a satisfied smile on his face as Jo stared at it. The sundae consisted of plain vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup, MnM's, little chocolate chips and sprinkles.

"Oh my god." She choked out.

"Looks good huh?" He asked confidently.

"Well, yeah, but ice cream for breakfast?" She questioned him curiously.

"Yes." He stated ever so simply as though it were common sense which made Jo laugh.

"And besides, sundaes are like the perfect cheer me ups." He continued with a smile as he sat down on the chair beside her.

"Cheer me ups?" Jo asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah! If like coffee is a pick me up because it makes people hyper then sundaes are cheer me ups because they make people happy." He explained to her which caused her to laugh.

"Nice logic." She told him with a smile.

"I know right? Now eat your sundae before it melts." He told her.

"Okay, but I can't finish all of this by myself." She told him.

"Want me to help you?" He asked teasingly, already knowing the answer.

"Please?" She said as she batted her eyelashes at him with the sweetest smile on her face.

He simply nodded his head as he went to the kitchen to get a spoon. As quickly as he left, the quickly he came back.

"Yay!" Jo cheered as he sat down beside her and as the two started eating.

They talked during their meal and both found out that they were free today, being it both their day off's so they decided to spend the day together.

* * *

"You make a pretty wicked sundae." Jo said as she sat lazily on the couch.

The two had finished the sundae and had cleaned up after themselves.

"I'm so full." She continued as she held her stomach and as Kendall sat down beside her.

"Same here." He agreed as he leaned back on the couch.

"So what do you want to do now?" Jo asked him.

"Before that, can I ask you something first?" Kendall asked her.

"Yeah?" She responded, as the two faced each other.

"Do you think we could go on with the plan today?" He asked her carefully, as too not hurt any feelings.

"Sure, why not?" She replied as she sat back to her position before, thinking he was talking about what they talked over during breakfast.

"I mean, after what happened with you yesterday..." He started cautiously, hoping she would get where he was going and hopefully, not get her feelings hurt.

"Oh... Right, well..." She responded nervously as an uneasy look formed on her face, remembering her nightmares and as she realized he was talking about their "Logan and Camille Get Together" plan.

"We don't have to go through with it today, you know." He told her assuringly as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"No, it's fine. Let's go through with it." She told him.

"Are you sure?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah. As an actress, I have to learn how to do my job, even in my not so best moods." She told him with a small smile on her face.

"Okay! Then let's go!" He said enthusiastically with a smile on his face as he stood up and grabbed Jo by the wrists in an attempt to make her feel better. He pulled her up as she laughed at his enthusiasm. The two walked out the apartment and made their way downstairs to the lobby where their plan would take place.

* * *

Logan and Camille sat at one of the tables a little bit away from the center of the lobby. The two were just talking to one another and enjoying each other's company, doing nothing in particular as they smiled at one another every now and again with Kendall, Jo and James watching from not too far behind.

"You guys ready?" Kendall asked his two teammates.

"Yeah, but what exactly am I supposed to do again?" James asked to get another run down of the plan.

"You just hide there on the side of Bitters' desk and when I come around after the scene you ask me: "One Tree Hill audition?" and I'll answer as you give me a confused look afterwards. Okay?" Jo told James as he nodded his head in understanding.

"Okay, let's do this thing!" Kendall said with such determination as he and Jo went to their places and as Jo put her sunglasses on.

There was a cute brunette who sat at one of the tables of the lobby and the three decided she would play Jo in the scene.

Kendall smiled at the girl, as he flicked the collar of his plaid shirt and made his way towards her to flirt with her.

As he was about halfway to where the brunette was, Jo walks up to him and slaps his cheek hard. The sound that was made from this was so loud that it got Logan and Camille's attention and made them look at their best friends with confused looks on their faces.

"Jo, no, not now!" Kendall told her frantically, obviously trying to tell her this isn't a good time to be doing this as she took of her shades.

"Of course, I'll take you back!" Jo said with a big smile on her face as she held his face with both of her hands and started kissing him all over his face which left lipstick marks on his face. Seeing this caused both Logan and Camille to blush deeply and stare wide eyed as the scene played out which didn't go unnoticed by Kendall and Jo since they were looking at them from the corner of their eyes every now and again as they acted the scene.

"I'm going to tell Rachel we're back together..." She started as she let go of his face and stopped kissing it.

"and I will destroy anyone..." She continued angrily with a look on her face to match as she pointed and glared at the brunette who just responded by looking at her weirdly.

"who tries to come between us." She finished as she held his face once more with both of her hands and gave him one last passionate and long kiss. She pulled away with a smile on her face as she left him standing there, confusion evident on his face.

She passed by James who did his part and asked:

"One Tree Hill audition?"

"Yeah, let's go with that." She told him as he gave her a confused look and as she exited out of the lobby towards the pool where she saw the last person she ever expected to show up appear before her, a look of disappointment on his face.

"Dak?"

* * *

_**OHHHHH…. Dak is here. All hell is about to break loose. Nah, I'm just kidding. xD But drama will for sure, ensue. Anyway, please review! :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Authoress' Notes**_

_**Okay, not the longest chapter, but definitely, a lot of stuff happens here.**_

* * *

**Meant For Me**

**Chapter Nine**

"Dak? What are you doing here?" Jo asked the blonde boy who stood in front of her incredulously with a surprised look on her face.

"I came here to talk to you." Dak replied simply.

"Fine, talk." She stated back as she crossed her arms and gave him the best serious look she could make.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. I should've trusted you back then, you know when you were off planning with Kendall, but now..." He trailed off, as he let out a sigh.

"But now what?" She asked, pushing him to continue.

"But now, I'm not so sure if what I'm saying sorry for was wrong." He continued.

"What are you talking about? Trust is extremely important and I kept telling you we were just friends who were doing that for our other friends." She indicated, anger forming in her voice.

"Yeah, I know." He said nervously.

"Then why couldn't you have just trusted me then?" She exclaimed, sadness evident in her voice.

By now, people were starting to gather around them and watching them, including Kendall, Logan, Camille and James who came from the lobby to see what was going on. Kendall was supposed to go over there himself, but the other three decided against it, stopping him as well, explaining that Dak and Jo just probably need to talk things over.

"I did! It was Kendall I didn't trust." He told her honestly. Kendall gave a shocked look as he heard his name and the words that followed after it. There were "ooh's" coming from the crowd as Kendall felt their eyes were on him.

"Kendall? Why not?" She asked curiously with a hint of anger apparent in her voice as she got ready to defend Kendall later on if she needed to.

"Because..." He trailed off, not knowing exactly how to put what he wanted to say in words.

"Because..." She mimicked, a tad annoyed, hoping that he would just get to the point already.

Dak sighed heavily frustrated.

"GAH. Open your damn eyes Jo! He's freaking in love with you!" Dak cried out, letting it all out.

Jo stared at him wide eyed with her mouth agape as a response. The crowd silenced instantly.

"Whaa.. What?" She managed to choke out.

This caused Kendall to finally enter the scene.

"Dak, what the heck are you talking about?" Kendall asked him, somewhat demandingly and angrily as he appeared right by Jo's side.

"Just face it Kendall. You're in love with Jo and everyone here knows it." Dak told him as he looked around the crowd.

Kendall and Jo followed suit and noticed that no one was looking at them in the eye. They'd avert their gaze away from them if they ever looked their way.

The two looked at their three friends who were now not that far behind from them and saw they were looking in different directions. Logan stared down at his feet anxiously. Camille rolled her neck a couple of times clockwise followed by a couple of times counter-clockwise as to not look straight ahead, where the scene was taking place. James bounced up and down on the balls of his feet as he whistled nervously, gazing somewhere off in the distance.

"This is insane!" Kendall exclaimed.

"We need to talk more about this privately." Jo told Dak sternly once she regained her composure as she dragged him by the wrists forcefully out of the pool area, away from the crowd.

* * *

"What in the world made you say that?" Jo asked confused and kind of angrily as she and Dak sat down on her couch at her apartment. Thankfully, everyone else in her family was out for the night so she had a lot of time to get everything straightened out.

"It's the truth! Plus, you're little kissy demonstration back at the lobby awhile ago, is proof of my statement." Dak said coldly in his defense.

Jo sighed heavily and groaned frustratedly. She fixed her position on the couch so they were face to face.

"Look, Kendall and me are just friends. He has no feelings for me. So, you know, whatever you think you saw from the act it wasn't from him." She told him.

Dak gave off his own sigh and shortly afterwards, nodded, realizing she was right.

"Yeah, no. You're right." He replied back, agreeing with her.

"Right. See, I told you." She said, confused a tad, feeling like they made such a big deal over something that could've been solved easily.

"It wasn't from him. It was from you." He told her pointedly.

Jo gave him a bemused look.

"What are you talking about?" She asked him, rather cluelessly.

"Listen, during the act, you were looking at Kendall like you've never looked at me..." He started off, as Jo's look still remained the same.

"and then you kissed him like you've never kissed me." He finished.

There were a few moments of silence. Jo had changed her expression from confused to shock but said nothing. Seeing as that was the case, Dak decided to continue on.

"You're the one who needed to kiss him to realize for yourself that your feelings for him are real." He told her as the shocked look still remained on her face.

"What? The kiss? Oh come on. You know it was just..." She started but stopped at mid sentence.

For some reason, she couldn't say that the kiss she and Kendall shared on the lips was nothing. She couldn't say it was meaningless or that it was just acting and the like.

With a few moments of silence and Jo's mouth opening and closing again without words coming out, Dak let out a sigh.

"If you just let yourself, you'll see that your feelings for him are real and you should stop kidding yourself." Dak told her as he stood up from his place on the couch and walked towards the door.

Jo heard the door open and shortly afterwards, slam shut which caused her to get out of her train of thoughts.

"Why couldn't I say it?" Jo mumbled to herself. She was thinking of all of the things Dak has brought out in the open, especially the kiss during the act, considering that is what made Dak see she has feelings for Kendall.

"The kiss was..." She trailed off.

She sighed, obviously very frustrated. She really didn't know what it was and that fact was killing her softly inside.

* * *

_**Yeah, see, I told you so. ;) Anyway, please tell me your thoughts in the form of a review. :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Authoress' Notes**_**  
**  
_**Hey guys! :) So I don't really know what to say about this chapter, but I hope you guys will like it! :) Oh and thank you again for the reviews and alerts! :D You guys are so awesome. ;D**_

_**Disclaimer: I know, you know, I got your heart pumpin'... Nah, I'm just kidding. XD But seriously, I know, you know that I don't own Big Time Rush.**_

* * *

**Meant For Me**

**Chapter Ten**

It was Sunday morning as Jo was laying snugly on the couch. Everyone in her family, once again, was out, either working or improving their social lives. She had already eaten breakfast which her mom left for her so now she was watching 'Phineas and Ferb' in an attempt to get out of her thoughts for awhile. The show's innocence made her smile, it definitely got her mind at ease.

Suddenly she heard someone knocking on her door. She really wasn't expecting anyone, but she was really tired and lazy to stand up from her comfy position so she took a chance.

"It's open!" She yelled.

Shortly after, she saw the doorknob turn and once the door opened she wasn't surprised to see Kendall, flashing his crooked smile at her as he entered the apartment. Normally, she'd be happy he was here, more like relieved considering it was just him and not some stranger or else she would have made a huge mistake and regretted being lazy, it sure beat being all alone, but after what Dak had said, she was now feeling mixed emotions as he made his way towards her.

"Hey!" He greeted her warmly.

"Hey." She replied quietly.

"So, listen, about the plan, how about we..." He started but stopped at mid sentence when he saw the expression on Jo's face.

She was staring at him, as though she was studying him and thinking about him or as though she was lost in her thoughts. Plus, her lips weren't in the form of a smirk which they usually were whenever she saw him.

"What's with the face?" He asked her indecorously as he tilted his head and gave her a confused look.

This caused Jo to snap out of her thoughts as she gave him a bemused look.

"Huh? What?" She asked him cluelessly.

"No. This is just my surprised, happy face." She quickly added, quite reluctantly and nervously with a small smile on her face, which caused Kendall to raise his eyebrow at her suspiciously as a response.

"Anyway," He started, tying his best to leave his suspicions behind him.

"About the plan, we need to think of something else fast." He told her, as she sat upright and offered him to sit beside her, to which he did.

"Wait, why?" She asked him curiously as she grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

"I just feel we need to be more diverse. If we just keep role playing, they'll know something's up." He explained to her.

"I'm just saying as all but wasn't yesterday's scene enough to make them think that something's up?" She questioned with a nervous smile forming on her lips. Thinking about the scene yesterday gave Jo butterflies in her stomach and made her insanely nervous especially since she was talking to Kendall.

"Well, yeah..." He started as he rubbed the back of his neck bashfully as a small hint of blush formed in his cheeks.

"That's why if we keep it up, their suspicions will grow and our plan will fall apart." He continued once he quickly regained his composure.

"I see what you mean." She replied, understanding what he meant and agreeing with him as she nodded her head.

"Okay! Great! So any ideas?" He said enthusiastically.

Jo thought for a moment as she touched her chin with her right pointer finger and looked up thoughtfully. Kendall, shortly after, followed suit.

After a few moments of silence, Jo brought her head back to it's normal level and smiled as she snapped her fingers, suggesting she has thought of an idea.

"I've got it!" She exclaimed excitedly to Kendall.

"Good, because I thought of the last one." He told her jokingly which caused her to punch him playfully on the arm.

"This is serious!" She cried out, teasingly as Kendall chuckled.

"Alright, alright. What's your idea?" He asked her calmly.

"Sleepover!" She squealed happily like an excited little girl which caused Kendall to raise a confused eyebrow at her with a look to match.

"We can have a sleepover back at 2J with Logan and Camille on Saturday night! We'll watch a scary movie, like Paranormal Activity." She further explained once she saw Kendall's expression.

"And that'll help us... how?" He asked confused as he let Jo continue.

"Don't you get it? A scary movie like that will have Camille clinging on to Logan for her dear life!" She told him.

"Ohhh... I see!" He replied in realization.

"But what if Logan gets scared too? I mean, to be honest, he isn't the bravest guy in the world." He continued, once the thought had hit him.

"Don't worry. You can convince him to watch it before hand so he'll be less scared, considering he'll know what will happen next and he won't be surprised like Camille. Like since we'll have the sleepover on Saturday night, maybe you guys can watch it on 'Fishstick Friday' night." She responded with a smile. She had to admit, that was a really cool tradition the guys and Katie had.

"Well, okay. But are you sure Camille hasn't seen it yet?" He asked her, for clarification.

"Camille was never one for scary movies, I mean, unless you consider the 'Twilight' saga scary, but other than that, she is really more of a romantic comedy kinda girl." She replied.

"Okay, but what about everyone else in 2J? How can I get everyone out on that night without revealing about our plan?" He asked her.

"I guess you can convince Carlos to crash with Stephanie for the night. James isn't really a problem since he knows about the plan so just tell him to be away from 2J for the night and leave him to think of something. As for Katie and Mrs. Knight..." She trailed off, trying to rack her brain for an idea.

"Hey, maybe I can convince my mom and Katie to go away for the weekend?" He suggested.

"How will you do that?" She asked him curiously.

"One of the things my mom worries a lot about is the fact that me and Katie are growing up, like really fast especially since Katie is pretty much independent and she's only ten. Maybe I can get her to think that by the time Katie is sixteen or something, she won't need her at all, causing her to freak. I'll explain to her that a weekend trip with just the two of them can help prevent that from happening." He told her.

"Brilliant!" She said with a smile on her face as she clapped her hands.

"Tends to happen princess." He teased which caused her to slap his arm playfully.

"We're set!" He told her happily with a toothy grin on his face.

"Yup!" She exclaimed with the same tone and grin.

* * *

"So why were you watching 'Phineas and Ferb' here before we talked?" He asked her with a smirk on his face as Jo blushed lightly out of embarrassment.

"I just needed to clear my head on some things." She told him shyly.

"And how does watching 'Phineas and Ferb' help with that?" He asked her curiously.

"Well, not only is the show about making everyday count, which helped me realize that I shouldn't be depressed and waste a day of my life, but also..." She trailed off, implying that the next thing she'll say will be mind-blowing as Kendall nodded, knowing why she'd have a reason to be depressed, with all of the things that had happened to her relationship and he eased in, obviously dying to know what she'll say next, seeing as great anticipation was evident on his face.

"Haven't you heard Ferb's voice?" She asked him, a huge smile tugging at her lips at the thought of him speaking as Kendall's face fell and as he rolled his eyes playfully at her.

"His British accent is just so..." She sighed dreamily as Ferb's voice started to play in her head.

Kendall smiled at the sight in front of him. Sure, he found this to be extremely weird since she was fawning over a cartoon character but at least she was happy and that's all that really mattered to him.

* * *

_**Yeah, I know the part with Jo being a fan girl of Ferb's was weird. XD Anyway, please review! :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Authoress' Notes**_

_**Like the previous chapter, I don't know what to say about this one, so let's get on with it now. :)**_

* * *

**Meant For Me**

**Chapter Eleven**

****  
"That is why you shouldn't, under any circumstances, ever take anything, like trust, or someone for granted." Miss Collins emphasized and finished her lecture. The students, surprisingly, were attentive instead of asleep the whole time. Even Carlos seemed to be focused about the topic at hand.

It was Friday and the Palm Woods students were having History (Social Studies in general) which was their fourth and last period of the day, since the kids only had to have at least four hours of school on the weekdays. Their lesson for the day basically focused about trust. More on it's importance and value. Miss Collins had also given them concrete examples from the past and present time so that the students would understand the lesson better.

Jo had taken what Miss Collins had said to heart. She always knew that trust was extremely important since it is so hard to gain but very easy to lose. She also knew that taking things and people for granted was a bad thing, although she didn't know she had been doing that to Dak when they had been dating. She shook her head, trying to get those thoughts out of her head which didn't go unnoticed by Camille who was sitting right beside her.

"Hey, you okay?" Camille whispered to Jo, her voice full of concern as she placed a comforting hand on her wrist.

"Yeah. Don't worry about me." Jo whispered back with a small smile on her face as Camille reluctantly let go of her wrist and turned back to facing the front of the classroom.

* * *

It was already early afternoon and class had just ended for the day. Jo sat alone by the pool area, sipping her pink smoothie which she bought right after class as she pondered on her thoughts which were interrupted when Kendall sat on the chair across from hers.

"What's up Jo?" The blonde boy greeted her happily with his crooked smile ever present on his face.

"Oh, hi Kendall." She replied softly as she gave him a small wave and smile.

"Hey, I thought you said you weren't going to be depressed?" Kendall questioned her, pouting.

"I'm not!" Jo exclaimed back with a childish tone as she pouted as well and crossed her arms which caused Kendall to laugh.

"And you don't need to be." He told her as he placed a comforting hand on her wrist, when she let down her arms on the table earlier once he stopped laughing. Their sudden contact made Jo blush lightly which she tried to shoo off her face inconspicuously.

"Look, things happen for a reason right?" He said as she just simply and slowly nodded her head.

"Then there's probably a reason why things didn't work out between you and Dak." He told her carefully, as to not hurt her feelings.

'Oh if you only knew the reason was our possible feelings for each other.' Jo thought to herself.

"Yeah. I guess." She managed to choke out.

Kendall just smiled at her as she smirked back at him.

"See, there's the Jo we all know and love." He exclaimed teasingly as he pointed at her using his hand which made Jo laugh.

Suddenly, Kendall's phone rang. He excused himself for awhile, as he stood up from the table, walked a couple of feet away from it, and talked to whoever was on the other line.

After a few moments, he came back and noticed Jo's expression which he called: 'The Face'

"There it is again!" He told her as she just gave him confused look.

"What? My happy, surprised face?" She asked him for clarification.

"Yeah!" He replied back.

"So, you don't like it?" She questioned him as she pouted her lips ever so sadly but teasingly at the same time.

"Well..." He trailed off nervously.

"I'm just not used to it yet." He quickly added.

"Still used to my usual smirk?" She asked playfully as a smirk formed on her lips.

"There it is!" He cried out with a smile, referring to her smirk on her lips as she giggled.

* * *

"Who called you by the way?" Jo asked after a few short moments.

"Oh right! Gustavo needs me in the studio." Kendall told her.

"Oh... okay." She replied somewhat sadly as a small frown formed on her lips. Lately, whenever Kendall had to leave, she felt a pang of sadness in her heart.

"You going to be okay?" He asked her, his voice full of concern, seeing her facial expression.

"Yeah, I'll be alright." She replied as she gave him a small smile.

"Atta, girl!" He told her proudly as he ruffled her hair playfully and gave her a nuggie.

"Kendall! Stop! Please!" She squealed, as heaps of laughter kept escaping from her mouth and as she tried to break free of his hold on her neck by struggling.

"Your resistance only makes it worse!" He exclaimed playfully as he continued to rub his knuckles on her head.

"I swear, I will bite you if you don't stop!" She threatened in between her fits of laughter.

"Ooh... I'm so scared!" He exclaimed back sarcastically with big grin on his face.

This went on and on, drawing attention from the other Palm Woods residents who were by the pool until Kendall's phone rang once again which caused both of them to stop.

"Probably Gustavo again." He said as he let go off his hold on her and got his phone out of his pocket. He looked at the caller ID as Jo ran her fingers through her hair, trying to fix it.

"Yeah, it's Gustavo." He said as he answered the call.

"Hey, Gustavo! What's up?" Kendall said coolly as Jo tried to stop herself from laughing.

"Get your butt down here now!" Gustavo yelled which made Kendall extend his hand which held his his phone a couple of inches away from his ear to prevent any damage to his eardrums.

"Will do." He replied back calmly as he hung up the phone.

"You heard the man! Go!" Jo exclaimed as she shooed him away when she saw he wasn't moving from his spot yet.

"Alright, alright! See ya!" He said as he ran out of the pool area and waved good bye to Jo who waved back.

* * *

Once he was out of sight, Jo went back to her thoughts, as she nonchalantly sipped her smoothie, until once again, someone sat across from her, which brought her our her thoughts. She came face to face with Camille who currently had her arms crossed and looked at her ever so suspiciously.

"Are you and Kendall secretly dating?"Camille asked instantly and abruptly which startled Jo a tad.

"Why, hello to you too Camille." Jo replied back with a smile.

"Seriously! I know you and Dak broke up, so are you and Kendall together now?" Camille said brusquely.

"No! What would make you think we are?" Jo answered and asked, obviously not believing what she's hearing.

"You guys have been spending so much time together lately." Camille told Jo.

"So have you and Logan." Jo countered back with a smirk on her face which caused Camille to blush deeply.

"Yeah, but there's something different with you guys." Camille told her truthfully.

"Huh?" Jo asked, confused.

"It's just that lately with you guys, like what happened just a few moments ago or that time when Kendall told me how you were doing with the whole Dak thing, it just really feels like there's more to it." Camille told her truthfully which made her blush deep red and sink into her seat.

* * *

_**Awww... KenJo fluff. :") Hehe. ;) Anyway, please review! :D Oh and the sleepover is going to happen in the next chapter, just in case you were wondering and so that you wouldn't ask me when it's going to happen. :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Authoress' Notes**_

_**Hey guys! :) Time flies so fast. I can't believe I'm in chapter twelve already! :D Thank you so much guys for all the support! :) I love you all! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: ****Oh darn, you caught me, I'm secretly Scott Fellows disguising as a young, soon to be fifteen year old girl! Nah, I'm just messing with you. XD**_

* * *

**Meant For Me**

**Chapter Twelve**

Everything in the plan was falling right into place. Kendall had convinced his mom and Katie to take a weekend trip together on the condition that the boys would behave which they were trying ever so hard to fulfill. James and Carlos, along with Stephanie, were on the outskirts of town where there was a video game convention being held. That half of Big Time Rush plus Stephanie would stay at a hotel (at their expense) not too far from where the convention was taking place. The other half of the band was back at Apartment 2J where they and their two other friends named Jo and Camille were going to have a sleepover.

"Are you guys ready?" Jo asked her three friends expectantly as she placed the disc inside the DVD player and pressed the 'Open/Close' button. She then went to the kitchen to help Kendall with the snacks and drinks.

"Yeah!" the three of them cheered out loud, two coming from the couch and one coming from the kitchen.

It was a rainy and stormy autumn night. The perfect weather to watch scary movies like 'Paranormal Activity 1 and 2'.

"I'm surprised you're actually excited about watching this and in this weather." Camille told Logan who sat beside her on her right side.

"Well, yeah, I'd prefer others but, hey, you guys wanna watch it, it's fine with me." He said with his usual smile which showed off his dimples and which made Camille's heart melt every time by just looking at it.

"Alright guys!" Jo said excitedly as she came back from the kitchen. She was holding their drinks and made her way to sit beside Camille on her other side as she placed the drinks down on the table.

"Here are the snacks." Kendall told his friends as he sat down on the couch beside Logan on his other side and placed the two bowls down on the center of the table in front of them.

"The green one has the popcorn and the blue one has 'Cheetos'." He clarified for them as he gestured to the two bowls and as his friends just simply nodded their heads.

"Okay! Let's watch it!" Jo exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Yeah! Jo, hit play." Kendall told his friend as he dimmed the lights.

Jo got the DVD remote from the table and hit play just like she was told and in that minute that she did that, a booming clap of thunder sounded and lightning struck as complete darkness filled the room which caused the friends to scream in shock.

"Everyone okay?" Jo asked, her voice full of concern, as she held the flashlight that she had gotten from one of the cabinets, once the screaming died down.

"Yeah. I guess." The others replied as he shone the light to their faces to see if they were really alright.

The sight in front of her made her laugh. Kendall was now carrying Logan in his arms. She figured what happened was when the power suddenly went out, Logan being, well, Logan became obviously shocked and scared so he jumped into Kendall's arms for safety as the two screamed.

Camille, at first, raised her eyebrow confusingly at her best friend but then turned to her right where Logan and Kendall were and she instantly laughed along with Jo.

The two boys quickly pulled away from each other, and glared at the two girls who were still snickering at them.

"What do you think caused the blackout?" Camille asked her friends as they sat on the floor in a small circle.

"Lightning probably hit one of the electrical wires." Logan stated.

"Maybe." Jo and Kendall agreed.

"So what do we do now?" Kendall asked them.

"It's only 7:15." He continued once he checked the time on his watch using the flashlight so he could see it better.

"How about 'Truth or Dare'?" Jo suggested.

"We used to play that during sleepovers back home in North Carolina." She told her friends.

"I don't like that game." Camille said.

"Well, we could play 'Seven Minutes In Heaven'!" Jo said with a smirk knowing this would convince Camille to play Truth or Dare.

"Alright." Camille and Logan said rather hesitantly at the exact same time which made Jo smile at them.

"Kendall?" Jo asked the blonde boy beside her to get his opinion since he hasn't said anything about if he wanted to play the game or not.

"Uh... Jo, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" He asked her nervously as he pulled her up by her wrists and dragged her to the kitchen.

Logan and Camille looked at their two friends weirdly for a moment and then continued back on their conversation before the interruption.

"Hey! You know I don't like being pulled." Jo complained to him with a childish pout once they were in the kitchen as he let go off her wrists and his hold on her.

"Don't you see we have a problem on her hands right now?" Kendall hissed.

"What? The blackout?" Jo asked him to clarify.

"Yeah! Now because of that, we can't go on with our plan." He told her.

"That's why I'm improvising." She told him with a knowing smile which caused Kendall to look at her bemused.

"Look, 'Truth or Dare' has been known to get secrets out of people. I mean, I'm not expecting to get them to say outright that they're in love with the other, I'm just saying we could have some fun." Jo told him playfully and mischievously which caused him to chuckle.

"Fine, let's go!" He said.

"Yay!" She cheered as the two made their way back to the living room.

"Okay, Camille, truth or dare?" Jo asked her.

"Dare." Camille said almost immediate after Jo had asked her.

"I dare you to go up the stairs and scream that you are stupid." Jo dared her, snickering.

"I'm not doing that!" Camille yelled, obviously angry as she crossed her arms.

"I'll make you take a double dare!" Jo threatened her teasingly.

Camille thought for a minute, and then she let out a heavy sigh.

"Fine." She said rather reluctantly as she got up. She went up the stairs as the others followed her.

Camille looked back at her friends, as she gave them a pleading look.

"Do I really…?" She was going to ask. She knew the answer by Jo's evil smile.

Camille sighed. "I'm stupid" She said.

"Sorry, we didn't hear you!" Kendall exclaimed, playfully.

"I'M STUPID!" Camille yelled.

"LOUDER!" Logan chimed in with a smile.

"IIIII AAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMM STUUUUPIIID!" Camille screamed her lungs out.

The other three bursted into fits of laughter as Camille rolled her eyes at them.

Everyone went down through the swirly slide and sat back down as they returned to the circle.

"Okay, my turn! Kendall, truth or dare?" Camille asked him.

"Truth." He told her simply.

Kendall put his two hands together, like you do when you pray except his fingers were extended out instead of being curled up as Camille grabbed hold of his fingers with both of her hands.

"Who was your first kiss?" Camille asked with a smirk.

"I'm not answering that!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Suit yourself." Camille told him as she squeezed his fingers hard with her hands as he screamed in pain.

"AHHH!" He screamed.

"I'll stop if you just answer the question." She told him calmly.

"Okay, okay! It was with Jenny Tinkler! Alright?" He screamed as Camille let go of her hold him and as she laughed along with Logan while Jo just remained silent.

"Jenny? Really?" Logan asked in between his fits of laughter with such disbelief.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up." Kendall said, obviously annoyed.

"Logan, truth or dare?" Kendall questioned his friend once the laughter died down.

"I'll take a dare." He replied after thinking about it for a few moments.

"I dare you to..." Kendall trailed off, thinking of a dare.

After awhile, he snapped his fingers with a malevolent smile on his face.

"I dare you to kiss Camille on the lips." He dared his friend, mischievously.

"What?" Both Logan and Camille exclaimed, surprised and wide eyed.

"You heard me." Kendall said with a smirk plastered on his face as Jo giggled.

"Or else, we'll make you do a double dare!" Jo exclaimed.

"She always threatens with double dares." Logan muttered to himself.

"Alright! I'll do it!" Logan gave in which caused Camille to look at him in surprise and Kendall and Jo to smile.

Logan leaned in and in one fluid motion, placed his lips on top of Camille's.

This has never happened before. Sure, she has kissed him but he has never kissed her. It felt so right as Camille cherished every moment of it. She was even so stunned that this was actually happening that she couldn't bring herself to kiss him back.

The two blondes just watched the pair, huge smiles on their faces as they were silently 'awww-ing' to themselves.

Sadly, all good things must come to an end as their lips parted and as a frown made its way to Camille's face.

"Okay! So I think we should all hit the hay now huh?" Kendall said after a few moments of silence.

The three were about to object when a loud boom of thunder came.

"Yeah!" They all agreed, scared out of their minds as they got into their sleeping bags, laid down snugly on them and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Jo groaned as she slowly got up from her sleeping bag. Her cellphone was beside her and she checked the time as it read one o'clock in the morning.

She sighed, knowing that trying to go back to sleep would be a lost cause and slowly got out of her sleeping bag. She tip toed over to the couch by the window and stared at the rain as it fell on the window and slowly slid down to who knows where.  
She was totally lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice one of her friends wake up, which happened to be Kendall. He spotted Jo, sitting wide awake by the window. He could tell she was thinking about something, considering the way she just stared out into space.

She didn't even notice as he quietly walked over to her and sat beside her. He touched her arm gently which made her jump in surprise.

"Oh, it's you, Kendall." Jo whispered and sighed in relief when she saw him giving her one of his cheeky grins in the dark.

"Who else could it be? Do you know anyone else who would be crazy enough to be awake at one in the morning?" Kendall teased lightly which earned him a small chuckle out of Jo.

"No, I guess not." She replied as she smiled at him softly.

"Can't sleep?" He asked her after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah." She told him quietly.

"Well, whenever Katie can't sleep, I usually sing to her. Maybe it'll work for you too?" He asked her with a smile.

"Sure why not?" She whispered to him with a smile of her own as he started singing.

**Young and full of running****  
****Tell me where has that taken me?****  
****Just a great figure eight or a tiny infinity?**

Jo felt herself smiling wider. Kendall's voice was just so beautiful and soothing that she actually felt herself lean down on his shoulder which he didn't mind, seeing as he looked down at her and smiled as he continued singing.

**Love is really nothing****  
****But a dream that keeps waking me****  
****For all of my trying, we still end up dying****  
****How can it be?**

**Don't say a word, just come over and lie here with me****  
****'Cause I'm just about to set fire to everything I see****  
****I want you so bad, I'll go back on the things I believe****  
****There I just said it, I'm scared you'll forget about me**

Right now, Kendall had his arms round her, in a comforting gesture as she laid down on his shoulder.

"Thank you." She told him with a smile as he smiled back.

"Anytime." He said as he leaned his head down on top of her head.

Suddenly, a loud clap of thunder hit and because it was so unexpected, Jo clung on to Kendall and hid her face in his chest.

After a few moments, she felt her chin being lifted by him which caused the two to look at each other in the eyes.

Jo pulled her away quickly after realizing the situation but it was useless considering that right afterwards; Kendall had lifted her chin up once again.

The blush wasn't fading from her face as Kendall took a deep breath. She noticed their faces were getting closer by the second until finally, she felt his lips on hers. It was soft, in yet, passionate at the same time.

Jo, at first, was surprised since she definitely wasn't expecting this to happen but soon after kissed back once she regained her composure. Kendall smiled into the kiss once Jo had responded.

Once the two pulled away, they just stared into each other's eyes, thinking over what just happened in their heads until another clap of thunder beamed which caused Jo to squeal out of fright. Kendall hugged her comfortingly as he rubbed circles around her back and said comforting words like, 'everything is going to be okay' and 'it's alright, I'm here.'

They stayed in that position until both of them felt themselves feeling drowsy and slowly, drifting off to a sweet slumber with Jo wrapped in Kendall's arms, just the way it's supposed to be.

* * *

_**What a sleepover huh? :) Gawd, I love this chapter! :D I hope you guys did too! :) But it's not over yet! :D There's still more to come so please stay tuned! :) And please give me your thoughts on this in a form of a review! :D**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Authoress' Notes****  
**_

_**Hey guys! I'm really sorry this one took awhile. I spent Holy Week (last week) with my family and friends so I was relatively busy plus I had major writer's block for this chapter. I hope you guys will like it! :) Oh and I forgot mention in the previous chapter that the song I used there is entitled: 'Edge of Desire' by: John Mayer. I used that song because a couple of days before I wrote that chapter I heard Kendall Schmidt and Logan Henderson do a cover of the song and it was incredibly A-MA-ZING! Listen to it and you won't regret it! :D**_

* * *

**Meant For Me**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Should we wake them up?" Logan asked Camille who stood right beside him.

"No, they look so cute!" Camille squealed as Logan just smiled at her actions.

The two brunettes woke up a couple of minutes ago and were both surprised when they found their two blonde friends sleeping on the couch by the window.

Kendall had his back leaned on the wall and Jo laid peacefully on his chest as his arm was wrapped around her shoulders comfortably. They both had small smiles on their faces as they slept which freaked Logan out a bit.

"I knew they were secretly dating!" Camille told Logan as the two went into the kitchen to make themselves some breakfast as they left the two blondes to continue sleeping.

"It still doesn't make sense though. Why do they have to date behind our backs? I mean, no one would be against it or anything." Logan wondered skeptically as he brought out two cereal bowls and a box of 'Cheerios' from the cupboard.

"True, after what Dak said, I bet everyone at the Palm Woods thinks there's something going on between them so the two of them starting to date wouldn't be a surprise." Camille agreed as she got a carton of milk out of the refrigerator.

"Maybe they were afraid of what people might think?" Logan suggested as he poured some cereal into the two cereal bowls.

Camille just gave a confused look which signaled him to elaborate a little more on what he had said.

"You see, Jo and Dak just broke up and the fact that Jo has already moved on to another guy so quickly and so soon..." Logan trailed off, hoping Camille would get where he was going.

"Well, yeah, that kinda doesn't really help Jo's image in the situation but the way I see it, what you just said means that she and Dak we're never meant for each other and that it has always been Kendall." Camille told him as she poured some milk into their cereal bowls.

"You got a point there." He replied as he got out two spoons from one of the drawers of the kitchen.

"Do you think we should confront them about it? You know, just to be sure." Camille asked Logan as he handed her a spoon and as the two started eating their breakfast.

"Knowing Kendall, if there was something going on, he'd tell me about it when the time is right." Logan told her.

"Though aren't you the least bit curious about why they've been hanging around together so much lately or why they reenacted one of my acting scenes down at the lobby the other day?" Camille asked him as she blushed lightly when she had brought up Kendall and Jo's little performance.

"Yeah, I guess but sometimes it's just better to let things come naturally." He told her nervously as he rubbed his neck anxiously since he also remembered their blonde friends' scene when Camille had mentioned it earlier.

"You're probably right. Plus, curiosity did kill the cat didn't it?" Camille joked which got Logan to chuckle.

* * *

Jo stirred herself awake as she rubbed her eyes to get them adjusted back to the lighting. She sat up and stretched up as she looked over to her side to find Kendall still sleeping with a goofy smile plastered on his face. The sight made Jo giggle softly. She looked around the apartment and realized her two brunette friends were nowhere to be found. Alertedly, she stood up and panicked quietly as to not wake Kendall up. She went over to the coffee table where her phone was to check the time. When she grabbed her phone and pressed the power button, she found out she got a text from Camille. She unlocked her phone and read the text message on the screen which said:

'Hey Jo! You and Kendall were still asleep and it was already 9:00, and since we didn't want to disturb you guys, me and Logan went down and if you need us, we'll just be hanging around by either the lobby or the pool.' -Camille

Jo sighed with relief after she had finished reading the text message. She checked its details and saw that Camille sent it to her over an hour ago. Her phone's clock read 10:00 AM. She looked over her shoulder to see a still sleeping Kendall.

All of a sudden, the events that happened earlier that morning, rushed through her head. She woke up at one in the morning since she couldn't sleep due to the awful weather, then Kendall came over to her and eased her nerves by singing to her, then she clung onto him after a huge clap of thunder sounded off, then their faces became only a few inches apart until he closed the gap between them and kissed her as she kissed back without really thinking. Once the thought had hit her, Jo touched her lips slowly.

'I can't be in another relationship so soon.' Jo murmured to herself.

'I love Kendall, I really do but we can't be together, well, not yet atleast. We have other things to focus on like our plan for Logan and Camille which will get side track if we start going out.' Jo thought thoughtfully to herself as a lone tear fell from her face. She didn't want to wait but she knew that it was for the best.

She carefully and quietly walked over to where Kendall slept and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you and I'm sorry." She whispered as she slowly exited the apartment.

* * *

Kendall and Jo sat on the orange couch in 2J, thinking of other ideas for their plan as they had their laptops and their list of 'Lomille Hints' out on the coffee table.

"Do you think their kiss yesterday changed anything?" Jo asked Kendall curiously.

"Yeah, they seem closer but not exactly to the point of being together." He told her.

"Just like..." Jo trailed off nervously.

"Us." Kendall finished for her as the two looked away from each other, avoiding the other's gaze.

Kendall understood what Jo had told him earlier that day about why they shouldn't be together just yet. The two clearly had feelings for each other but now was not the time to start going out. Jo had just gotten out of a relationship so she wasn't ready to get into another one. She didn't tell Kendall that but he knew she felt that way and completely understood. They have decided, for now, to get things back to the way there were; two friends, plotting and scheming to get their totally meant to be best friends together.

"Hey guys!" They heard a voice say, which broke the silence.

The two teens turned around and saw James coming in from the front door.

"Hey James!" They said simultaneously as they got back to work on their laptops.

"Still working on our little plan I see." James said as he got a slice of pie from the fridge and sat beside Kendall on the couch.

"Yeah, but we're totally stump for ideas." Kendall said glumly.

"I'm even on the verge of giving up." Jo chimed in sadly.

"Whoa, whoa, wait! You guys can't give up! Logan and Camille are meant for each other and... They just have to get together!" James exclaimed to his two friends.

"But we're losing faith in it." Kendall told him with a depressed expression on his face.

James sighed. "Okay, I've never told anyone this but I think it'll give you guys hope to still continue the plan." He told his friends as he placed his pie down on the coffee table.

"What is it?" Jo asked expectantly.

"Well, you guys know that Camille and I kissed accidentally when I was helping her run lines for her audition because we were in the heat of the moment right?" James asked his friends for clarification.

"Yeah..." They both replied, gesturing for him to continue.

"Do you guys know how exactly Logan found out about it and his initial reaction?" James questioned his friends.

"No, I just know that somehow Logan found out and you guys were able to fix it yourselves." Kendall answered as Jo nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay, here's what happened. I felt really guilty about the kiss since I knew Logan had a thing for Camille even though he hardly ever showed it and the guilt was eating me up inside. Yeah, I know that Logan and Camille weren't together so technically we didn't do anything wrong but I still felt like I betrayed him so I just had to tell him about it." James started off as the two blondes nodded, motioning for him to continue.

"So I asked him if we could meet at Palm Woods park where there was a bit more privacy, I mean compared to the pool and here anyways. We met there and after a couple of failed attempts of trying to get it out, I finally confessed what I did. At first, shock was evident on his face until suddenly, I saw anger and hurt in his eyes which just broke my heart. What happened next was one I didn't expect. Logan balled his hand into a fist, raised it up and swung it at me." James told his friends who reacted with wide eyes and agape mouths.

"Oh my god! Did he punch you?" Jo asked him frantically and worriedly.

"Nope, but he was this close," James answered as he made a representation with his hand wherein he showed them a tiny gap (about an inch) between his pointer finger and his thumb which represented the distance between Logan's fist and his face.

"What happened after that?" Kendall asked James, signaling for him to continue with his story.

"At the last minute, he let his fist down, scoffed and walked away." James answered.

"Whoa." Kendall and Jo responded.

"Yeah, I just figured that meant something, considering Logan's not one to start a fight." James continued.

"It does. Thanks for telling us this James." Jo thanked him with much gratitude in her voice with a sweet smile on her face.

"Anytime, just promise me you guys will do whatever you can to get those two together alright?" James told them his condition.

"Yes sir!" The two blondes saluted playfully as James laughed at this.

"By the way, how did you and Logan patch things up?" Kendall asked James curiously as he and Jo put their hands down.

"We had a spit ball war." James answered simply.

"Who won?" Jo questioned.

"No one. We both ran out of spit and he just forgave me after all that, really." James further explained his answer.

"Ohhh..." Kendall and Jo responded in realization.

"Yeah." James said as a silence rose between the three.

"Hey! I think I have an idea!" Jo exclaimed with a look of accomplishment on her face as she broke the silence.

"That was fast." Kendall commented.

"I've been thinking about this idea for awhile now but it seems pretty out there." Jo told them as a response to Kendall's comment.

"Well, don't keep us hanging what is it?" James asked her with great anticipation.

"Any of you up for a holiday trip to Paris, France?" Jo asked her friends with a smile as she showed them some December flight schedules to Paris on her laptop to which the two boys just stared at in shock.

* * *

_**I'm really sorry to those who thought Jo and Kendall would already be together now and were waiting forever for this chapter for some serious KenJo fluff but I still love adding some twists with them to keep the story interesting. Anyway, please review! :) Oh and if you're confused about anything in this chapter, please PM me. (Don't leave it as a review.)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Authoress' Notes**_

_**Hey guys! :) Okay, so since I have no idea what to say about this chapter, let's get on with it. ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: Please see chapters 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, and you.**_

* * *

**Meant For Me**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Paris?" The two boys exclaimed in complete and utter shock.

"I warned you it was out there and besides, it's one of the most romantic places in the world!" Jo said in her defense.

"How do you expect us to actually get there in the first place?" James asked her rationally.

"I just thought that maybe with the money I earn from 'New Town High', that it would be enough to fly us all there, economy class of course if we want to get good rooms at a good hotel." Jo told them.

"You're really willing to take us all there with your own hard earned money?" Kendall asked her, feeling guilty.

"Yeah, it's for the plan and what other choice is there?"

* * *

"Dogs! Good news! We are going to Paris!" Gustavo yelled slashed announced to the four boys who stood in front of him. Kendall and James' faces perked up in surprise, Carlos jumped for joy while Logan just stood there, speechless.

"Griffin wants you guys to perform there on the eighteenth." Gustavo told the dogs as they stared at him wide eyed with surprise, obviously not believing what they were hearing.

"Wait, it's Paris, as in Paris France right?" Carlos asked cluelessly for clarification as his three friends smacked their foreheads.

"No, Paris Texas, yes Paris France!" Gustavo shouted at him as he started off in a sarcastic tone and ended in an obvious one.

"Well, make up your mind! Which one are we going to?" Carlos exclaimed childishly, clearly not getting Gustavo's sarcasm. The others just sighed heavily.

"Anyway," Kendall said, before Gustavo could burst out in anger and yell at Carlos, "When are we leaving?" He asked.

"Well, since today is the third," Kelly started off, checking the calendar on her cellphone, "we'll leave exactly week from now." She answered.

"And Griffin is paying for everything right? Like the flight and the hotel?" Kendall asked to clarify.

"Yeah, but you guys can't invite more people to go since you'll already be bringing Katie and Mrs. Knight with you." Kelly told the guys.

"Okay!" The guys responded in unison.

* * *

The four strolled in the lobby, smiling like idiots as they came face to face with Jo who was headed their direction.

"Uhhh... Why are you guys smiling like that?" Jo asked them as she titled her head in confusion.

The boys didn't answer and just continued smiling.

"Stop it! It's freaking me out!" Jo exclaimed.

"We're going to Paris!" The four boys cheered simultaneously and happily as they enclosed Jo in a massive bear hug due to their happiness.

"That's great guys but a girl needs to breathe!" She exasperated as the boys slowly let go of her.

"Oh, I gotta guys! I have to study for our finals this week." Logan said as he excused himself and made his way up to 2J.

"Oh yeah! I forgot I have tutoring session with Steph! I'll see you guys later!" Carlos realized and said all in one breath as he frantically left the lobby and waved good bye to his friends.

"This is perfect!" Jo cried out with a huge smile on her face once Carlos was out of sight.

"Yeah! Now, you don't have to spend so much." Kendall told her.

"Not really. Since I'll just be paying for me and Camille, I'll just use the money that was supposed to be for you guys on clothes and shoes!" Jo squealed excitedly as the two boys looked at her weirdly.

"It's not only the city of lights and love you know." Jo told the two pointedly as they just shrugged in response.

Then suddenly a girl about five foot two with perfect flowing brown hair and deep blue eyes walked towards them. She was wearing a hoodie over her 'Minnesota Wild' jersey with a pair of skinny jeans and black converse.

"Kendall Knight and James Diamond?" The girl asked the boys with a smile on her face.

"Aly?" The pair questioned, clearly confused and shocked as they stared at the girl in disbelief.

"Yeah! It's me!" She exclaimed with a big smile as the boys smiled widely as well and enveloped her in a group hug to which she gleefully accepted as Jo stood a couple of inches away from the scene, obviously confused on what was going on.

"This is unbelievable!" Kendall said as the three let go, shock and happiness evident in his voice.

"Yeah! I can't believe you're here!" James told the girl with the same tone as Kendall.

"That's why I just said it was unbelievable!" Kendall told James, his tone of voice not changing.

"What are you doing here by the way?" James asked the brunette.

"Uh, before that, aren't you guys going to introduce me to your friend?" The girl asked the boys somewhat nervously, referring to Jo who just stood by, watching the whole thing unfold.

"Oh yeah! Aly this is our friend Jo." Kendall introduced as James pushed the girl towards Jo.

"And Jo, this is Alyssa Flynn better called Aly." James continued where Kendall had left off.

"It's nice to meet you." Jo said with a smile as she and Aly shook hands.

"Back at ya." Aly replied with a smile of her own.

* * *

"So how do you know these two?" Jo asked Aly as the four sat down on the chairs found in the lobby.

"You guys never told her about me?" Aly questioned the two boys who sat beside her, feigning hurt as she playfully punched Kendall and James's arms to which was still pretty painful as Jo giggled.

"Anyway," Aly continued once the boys stopped wincing in pain, "I'm an old friend of theirs. We grew up together back home in Minnesota." She explained to Jo who nodded her head in realization.

"Along with Carlos and Logan?" Jo asked.

"Yep! Where are they by the way?" Aly inquired.

"They're both studying for the upcoming finals this week." Kendall told the brunette.

"Together right? I mean, Logan is the only one who could get that Latino to concentrate on his work." Aly asked and stated.

"Actually, he's working with a tutor who happens to be one of our classmates and friends." Jo answered.

"Well, god speed to whoever is brave enough to accept that task; who is he?" Aly asked curiously.

"Well, it's not a he, it's a she and her name is Stephanie." James told her with a smirk as she and Kendall smirked as well and as Jo just smiled at the scene in front of her.

"Oh finally! Carlos has a girlfriend!" She teased happily.

"They're not exactly together." Kendall told her.

"But he likes her and she likes him in that way right?" She asked the three.

"Yep!" The three responded in unison.

"Then that's good enough for me!" She exclaimed with glee as the three laughed.

"I take it you've been waiting forever for something like this to happen?" Jo asked the brunette with a grin.

"Yeah! When it came to Carlos, James always made me play matchmaker for him while he did for Kendall and Logan." She told Jo as she glared at James and smacked the back of his head as he just chuckled nervously back at her as Kendall and Jo snickered at this.

"What are you doing here in LA anyhow Aly?" James questioned her once she stopped throwing daggers at him.

"Well, there's this audition for a movie role tomorrow and so I flew in to audition for it and possibly any other roles I can get my hands on." She told them.

"So you're staying here at the Palm Woods?" Kendall asked, somewhat excitedly hoping the answer would be yes which didn't go unnoticed by Jo who felt a tad jealous.

"For now we're only staying for a week so I can be back home before our finals but if I do get the role or a role, then I'm moving here for good by January." She said with a smile as Kendall and James cheered.

"Then you better do good at that audition Flynn." Kendall told her sternly but the brunette knew he was just joking.

"I'll do my best Knight." She assured him kiddingly as the two friends laughed. James had an all knowing smile on his face which Jo noticed and caused the jealousy in her to grow.

"Oh, I gotta run guys! I have to finalize some things on my laptop." Jo said, excusing herself as she stood up to leave.

"I have to go too. My dad is probably wondering where I am now." Aly said as she stood up as well.

"You want me to walk you up to your apartment?" Jo asked Aly nicely with a smile.

"Sure! Thanks so much Jo!" She said with such gratitude in her voice as she and Jo entered the elevator to go up.

* * *

"No way. You guys saw Aly?" Logan asked James and Kendall with such disbelief in his voice as they responded by just simply nodding their heads.

The four were currently seated on the orange couch of 2J and Kendall along with James had just finished telling both Logan and Carlos what had happened to them after the two of them left to study.

Carlos looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking,

"I wonder if she ever, you know, became a, a girl..." he mused.

"She was always a girl, Carlos." Logan explained, looking at this scientifically.

"Yeah, I know that," Carlos stopped in mid sentence to think about it for a second, "but she never acted like a girl."

"He's right; I don't think any of us ever thought of her as anything but one of the guys, _even_ when we started liking girls." James agreed with Carlos.

"Except Kendall!" Logan teased which caused Kendall to blush different and deep shades red.

"We were ten! Plus it was a just a teensy weensy little crush!"

"Uh huh. Let's call it that." James said sarcastically which made Kendall blush even deeper.

"Shut up!" Kendall cried out, not being able to think of any other counter attack as his friends just doubled over in laughter while making mocking kissy noises at him.

* * *

_**Hmmm… so we meet a girl from the boys' past. What do you guys think? Please tell me your thoughts in a form of a review. :)**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Authoress' Notes**_

_**Hi everyone! :) So I just wanted to say thank you so much for all the support you have given to this story! :D I really appreciate it and I love each and every one of you for that! :)**_

* * *

Jo sighed heavily as she fell lazily on her bed. She just had dinner and she felt really swamped for some reason.

_**Here I am, take a chance****, ****  
****what are you waiting for?****  
****I'm telling you as a friend we could be so much more****  
****I never thought anyone ever could make me feel this way, ****  
****so make my day!****  
****What are you waiting for, what are you waiting for**_

She forgot she had changed her ringtone and was startled when she heard the music playing. Looking at the caller ID, she realized it was Kendall calling.

"Hey!" She said as she answered the call.

"Hey! So, do you want to have one of our ever famous Skype convos right now?" He asked her teasingly.

"Since when were they famous?" She asked him incredulously.

"Ever since we started having them, duh!" He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world which caused Jo to giggle.

"But seriously, Skype please?" He asked with pleading tone.

"Fine." She said with a smile even though he couldn't see it.

"Yay!" He cheered like a little kid as Jo stifled a small laugh and hung up.

* * *

She grabbed her laptop and logged on to Skype. After a few minutes of waiting, a window popped up and Kendall's face was staring back at her with a goofy grin on his face.

"Hi!" Jo greeted as she waved hello to her 'friend'.

"Hey!" He greeted back as his grin got bigger at the sight of her and at the sound of her voice.

"How's Aly?" Kendall asked her after a few seconds of silence. If Jo didn't know any better, she could've sworn that he seemed pretty nervous when had asked her that question and that a slight blush was on his cheeks then but she decided not to pry on it.

"She's cool." Jo answered him with a small smile on her face which was actually forced, but he didn't seem to have noticed.

"Great!" Kendall exclaimed with a smile.

"Actually, before we went our separate ways, I invited her for a sleepover with me, Camille and Steph tomorrow night." Jo told him.

"What is it with you and sleepovers?" Kendall asked her jokingly with a chuckle.

"I swear, if we were literally face to face, I'd so punch your arm right now." She threatened him teasingly.

"Go ahead. Just punch your laptop's screen." He joked as Jo tried to suppress a giggle.

"Anyway, did you book yours and Camille's flight already?" Kendall asked her, moving on to another topic.

"Uh huh. We leave on the same day as you guys." She told him.

"And the hotel rooms?" He continued with a smirk.

"Ready and reserved." She replied, smirking as well.

"Why do I feel like you're hiding something else about the trip?" He asked her suspiciously.

"I'm not!" She exclaimed as she let out a shocked and dramatic gasp, defending herself.

"Yes you are. What is it?" He fought back.

"Alright." She said as she held up her hands up in defeat.

"It was supposed to be a surprise but," She started off.

"Stephanie is coming with us too!" She exclaimed gleefully as Kendall looked at her surprised.

"Hold on, I bet you did that so not only would Logan and Camille get together but also..." Kendall started with an all knowing tone in his voice.

"Carlos and Stephanie." She finished for him with a smile.

"Genius!" Kendall complimented as Jo responded with a grin.

"So anyway," Jo said to change the subject as her grin dropped a bit.

"Did something go on between you and Aly before?" Jo asked Kendall slowly and carefully.

Kendall stared at her wide eyed and his mouth opened slightly as Jo leaned in on her screen, expecting an answer.

"I did have a crush on her..." He started slowly, since he could never lie to Jo, after a few minutes of silence as Jo's whole grin turned upside down into a small frown.

"But we were ten and it was really tiny and I'm over it, I swear!" Kendall rambled frantically.

"Yeah, sure it was." Jo said sarcastically and somewhat bitterly as she suddenly logged out of Skype and shut her laptop down leaving Kendall to stare at his empty computer screen in shock.

Jo groaned angrily as she buried her face into her pillow and as she remembered a part of her and Aly's conversation awhile ago after she had invited her for the sleepover.

* * *

_"So, being best friends with the guys when you were kids, I bet they were pretty hard to control." Jo told Aly with a chuckle._

_"You have no idea." Aly said with a sigh but with a smile on her face as well._

_"But it was fun being involved in their antics especially since," She started but stopped herself at mid sentence._

_"Never mind." She mumbled._

_"What is it?" Jo asked her._

_"It's nothing." Aly told her assuringly._

_"You can tell me." Jo told her sincerely._

_"Well... Okay, but please don't tell anyone. I don't think anybody knows about this, even the guys." Aly told Jo._

_"Cross my heart." Jo told her honestly as she promised not to tell a single soul._

_"When the five us were about ten or so, I kinda, well..." Aly fiddled with what to say._

_"I kinda liked Kendall, as more than a friend." Aly finally got out after a few moments of silence as Jo just looked at her in surprise._

_An awkward silence ensued between the two until Aly's phone rang. Once she hung up, she gave Jo an apologetic smile._

_"I gotta go, my dad is kinda freaking out about where I am now." She told her._

_"It's alright." Jo told her assuringly as she forced smile._

_"I'll see you tomorrow night okay?" Aly called after her as she started walking down the hall to her apartment._

_"Yeah! See ya!" Jo called back as she went her way._

* * *

'Of all of the four guys, actually, of all the guys in the world, she just had to like Kendall.' Jo thought somewhat darkly to herself.

She really wasn't one to get jealous but when it came to Kendall, she had no idea why she was so possessive of him. They're not even together and already she's acting like a jealous and possessive girlfriend. Her feelings for him are just too strong that being 'just friends' with him was killing her softly inside and yes, it was her choice to wait before they started a relationship, but now that Aly has entered the picture, maybe rushing into it and going with the flow of things is the best thing to do.

* * *

_**Okay, so I'm excited for them to go to Paris but I'm not sure which chapter yet. It's not the next one though. I think it might be the chapter after that. Anyway, please review! :) They inspire! :D**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Authoress' Notes****  
**_

_**Hey guys! So the other day, I searched on Google 'Kendall and Katelyn' since I was really bored and there could've possibly been an interview with the two of them about what's to come next in BTR. The first post there was something about how Katelyn is Barbie and how Kendall is Ken. XD I clicked it and when I finished reading it, I was laughing especially at the part where Katelyn was like: "Have you ever noticed how me and Kendall look alike? It's all eyebrows." =)) And yeah, I know it's an old interview. ;D Anyway, here's the next chapter! :) I hope you guys will like it! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: Two words: Not mine.**_

* * *

**Meant For Me**

**Chapter Sixteen**

It was Saturday night and Jo, Camille, Stephanie and Aly were all in their PJ's as they sat in a circle on Jo's living room floor. The four were currently playing a game of 'Would You Rather.'

"Okay, Aly, would you rather eat ten live spiders or wear only the color yellow for the rest of your life?" Stephanie questioned the girl beside her.

"Eat ten live spiders." Aly answered almost instantly.

"Wow; that was pretty fast." Camille commented.

"It's a no brainer." Aly stated.

"Explain." Camille told her.

"Well, if I eat ten live spiders, I throw up and it's over with." She started as the other three girls nodded their heads as a response.

"But if only have to wear yellow for the rest of my life-" She stopped at mid sentence as she just shuddered at the thought of only wearing one color forever.

"Makes sense." Stephanie concluded.

"Anyway, Jo, would you rather be trapped in a cage full of wild tigers or lick Nutella off a hobo's foot?" Aly asked the blonde who sat on her other side opposed to Stephanie.

Jo had a pretty zoned out look on her face as the other three tried to snap her out of it.

"Hello! Jo! Are you there?" Aly practically yelled as she waved her hand in front of Jo's face.

Stephanie tried to help by snapping her fingers in front of her face but that didn't work either.

Camille sighed as she thought of only one way to snap her out of it. She raised her hand and in one fluid motion, slapped her best friend's right cheek as lightly but as effective as she could.

"Ow!" Jo winced in pain as she rubbed her right cheek.

"Are you okay Jo? Do you want me to get you some ice for your cheek?" Aly asked Jo, her voice full of concern.

"No it's fine. Thanks anyways Aly." Jo told the brunette as she gave her a small but genuine and thankful smile.

"What were you thinking about?" Stephanie asked the blonde curiously.

"It's nothing." Jo said as she put on her biggest smile.

"Well, alright, if you're sure." Camille said, suspicion evident in her voice but she decided to let it sly, for now.

The sleepover was pretty normal from then on. The three girls (with Aly's help) reviewed a tad for their upcoming finals. They studied their butts off the week prior so a little review didn't hurt. The four stayed up with popcorn and a movie afterwards. They all ended up sleeping through it, especially since after the climax, it got boring from there.

* * *

Jo sighed as she felt her eyes open, only to find nothing but darkness. Waking up in the middle of the night has been happening to her a lot lately. She just had too much on her mind that it was amazing she could think straight. The Hollywood starlet stood up slowly as to not wake anyone up as she carefully tip toed over to her bedroom and shut the door behind her quietly.

She sat on her bed as she felt herself curling up into a ball position. Her cellphone laid beside her as she picked it up and checked her messages and missed calls. Apparently, Kendall has called her at least twenty times today alone, leaving her voice messages and he had also left her about fifty text messages since last night. Not only that, he had also filled up her wall on Facebook and tweeted her non stop. Obviously, he was trying to find all possible ways to contact her, considering the fact that she had been giving him the cold shoulder ever since their Skype conversation the night before.

Suddenly, Jo felt an arm wrap around her shoulder in an embrace and as a defense mechanism, she ended up elbowing the person's stomach. Upon further inspection, Jo found out it was Camille who had come in and gave her a half hug.

"Gosh Jo! Has anyone ever told you that you're too violent?" Camille gasped half angry half joking, referring to her friend's many playful slaps and punches on the arm (mostly given to Kendall) as Jo let out a small chuckle then shortly resumed back to her depressed state.

Camille sat beside her as she let Jo rest her head on her shoulder for comfort and support. The brunette rubbed the blonde's arms comfortingly as she sniffled.

"Kendall and me..." Jo managed to choke out as she started telling Camille everything that has happened between her and Kendall. As she went on, tears couldn't help but fall from her eyes which made Camille bring her closer to her.

"Now Aly is here and he'll fall for her all over again and then I'll never get my chance again!" Jo cried out as the tears kept falling and as Camille hushed her soothingly. Fortunately, Jo's door was made of a really thick wood so all of this couldn't be heard on the outside.

"Jo, honey, they were ten. At that age, no one really knows what love is or how it feels like." Camille shared her words of wisdom as Jo just stayed put and as Camille continued.

"If it makes you feel any better, I really admire you for befriending Aly. That takes great courage, considering your situation." Camille told her.

"Well, it wasn't that hard." Jo admitted.

"But..." Camille trailed off, clearly confused.

"She's really nice, cool and fun. I want to hate her but I can't and I don't." Jo said as she cried into Camille's chest and as Camille rubbed circles around her back.

"Those are all true, I admit that, but every time I think about how great Aly is, I feel so-" Jo started but cut herself off as she cried even harder.

"Don't." Camille said, getting what Jo was trying to say.

"Look, Jo, you shouldn't feel insecure when in comparison to Aly because she, actually, no one is worth it." She told Jo as she brought the blonde closer to her.

"Even though you may not see it, you're a really amazing person on your own." Camille told her best friend honestly.

"You're just saying that." Jo replied to Camille's statement sadly.

"No, I'm not." Camille told her sincerely.

"You, girl, are the Jo Taylor. The beautiful blonde who was able to get ALL, hence, not just one, of the Big Time Rush guys to fall for you hook, line and sinker without even trying." Camille exclaimed proudly, taking great pride in her best friend as Jo chuckled and smiled lightly at the brunette. She sat up straight, releasing herself from Camille's embrace as the two faced each other.

"And you, missy, are the Camille, Palm Woods' very own method actress. You are the one of the smartest, funniest and coolest people in the world and you know what else?" Jo asked her with a smile.

"Yes?" Camille asked with a smile of her own, motioning for Jo to continue.

"You're also my best friend and the best one I could've ever asked for." Jo told her as she felt her eyes start to tear up again as she and Camille hugged.

"Thank you." Jo whispered.

"That's what best friends are for." Camille whispered back as the two pulled away, both smiling and feeling very grateful for having each other in their lives.

* * *

Jo and Camille sat at one of the tables by the pool as they talked and laughed, enjoying each others' company. The talk they shared a couple of hours earlier, made them realize that they haven't spent a lot of time together lately as best friends, you know, just the two of them, so they were making the most of their time before they would go to Paris by spending as much of that time as they possibly could with each other.

Stephanie was off trying to think of more ideas for one of her horror movies since she had to give one to her boss before she would leave with the girls for Paris while Aly was spending time with the guys, like she hasn't for so long, at the hockey rink downtown.

"Jo!" A voice from behind the blonde called out to her.

"Oh no." Jo mumbled to herself, knowing that voice anywhere.

Camille who could see what happens behind Jo's back because she was seated directly across her, noticed the blonde hockey head sprinting towards her best friend. Ever since she found out about heir 'relationship', she has wanted them to patch things up or even better get together and she knew that wasn't going to happen unless the two talked. Since that was the case, Camille stood up slowly from her seat as she held Jo's wrist encouragingly after seeing the look of fear on the blonde's face when she got up from her seat.

"It'll be okay. You guys just need to talk things out." Camille told Jo assuringly as she lightly squeezed Jo's wrist for support then slowly let go and leave the table as Kendall sat at where Camille had sat a few moments ago.

* * *

Camille walked in the lobby, seeing as it was the only way to get to your apartment from the pool, only to bump into Logan.

"Oh hey!" Camille greeted the boy with a smile.

"Hey Camille!" He greeted back with his crooked smile.

"I thought you guys were out playing hockey with Aly." Camille asked him in confusion.

"Oh, we were but something happened." Logan replied quite nervously.

"What? Did someone get hurt?" Camille asked frantically.

"No, nothing like that." Logan said as he held her shoulders to calm her down. Once she felt his touch, a small blush crept up on her cheeks. Thankfully, he didn't seem to notice.

"It's about Kendall." He said as he let go of his hold on her.

"Why? What's wrong?" Camille asked him worriedly.

"You see, the night before last night, Jo kinda cut him off on Skype, very suddenly and Kendall didn't expect it. He's been trying to make amends with her but she wouldn't answer his texts or calls that night and the next day, she was completely ignoring him when he had approached her. This made Kendall resort to writing on her Facebook wall, tweeting and calling her nonstop." Logan explained as Camille nodded her head in understanding. She knew that all of those things had happened because of hers and Jo's talk but it couldn't hurt to see how much Logan knew about the situation. Maybe he even knew some things she didn't know since she only knew this through Jo's point of view but not Kendall's.

"Then when we played hockey, he seemed really out of it. He couldn't concentrate and I knew it was because of his situation with Jo. After our first game, I had convinced them to play another one while me and Kendall would sit it out so I could talk to him."

"We talked in the locker room there and fortunately no one was there but us so we got some privacy. Kendall only told me about what happened with him and Jo last night. He told me it was killing him not having Jo talk to him and even worse give him the silent treatment and totally ignoring him. I had asked him in the locker room if it was still bugging him and he just nodded his head so I did what I thought was best. I dragged him back here to talk to Jo as fast as I could and here we are now." Logan finished off.

"Did he struggle or was he all for it?" Camille asked him curiously.

"He did have his doubts, but I told him that nothing will change between him and Jo if they don't talk about it." He answered.

"Alright." Camille said as she made her way back to the pool only to be stopped by Logan who grabbed her wrist to stop her in her tracks.

"Hey, where are you going?" Logan asked Camille somewhat frantically.

"I'm going to the pool and spy on Kendall and Jo, duh!" Camille said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We can't do that!" Logan fought back.

"Yes we can!" Camille said as she walked to the pool area with Logan still holding her wrist. She was stronger than you would think so she was able to drag Logan along with her since he refused to let go of his hold on her.

The two hid behind a wall close enough to where Jo and Kendall sat. They could only see Jo's face and Kendall's back but if the two were to talk then they could hear what they were saying. Jo had her arms crossed and she looked really mad.

* * *

"Come on, Jo! Can we end this? I really hate it when we fight." Kendall pleaded.

"How would you know? We've never fought before!" Jo shot back.

"Exactly! Plus this is only our first one and already it's killing me." Kendall told her.

"Really?" She asked him with surprise in her voice.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Wait, do you even know how this all started?" She asked him.

"I have an idea." Kendall answered her sheepishly as she looked away from his gaze. She knew that he knew what the problem was.

"Look, I don't like Aly like that anymore." Kendall told her honestly as he held her wrist. His sudden touch stung her a bit but for some reason, she couldn't shake his hand away.

"When she came here, she was still the same old Aly I loved but in the most platonic way possible. I've realized now that she's more like a sister to me, like my twin, you know since we're the same age and all." He told her.

"And anyway, who would want to date their sister?" He joked which got him a small giggle from Jo as he smiled crookedly at her.

* * *

_**What do you guys think? ;) I personally liked the Jo and Camille heart to heart. :) I know they're best friends but it seriously doesn't show so much on the TV show! D: I also liked the insy bits of Kogan I added there. :) There isn't much of that on the show either! :( Lately, it's been Kenlos. [Big Time Crush and Big Time Songwriters] :'( But at least Green Time Rush was Jarlos! :D hehe. :) Anyway, please review! ;D**_**  
**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Authoress' Notes****  
**_

_**I'm really sorry I kept you guys waiting with this one. About a week or so right? This chapter was really hard to write. Not only did I had serious writer's block, but I've also been busy with video editing and reading the 'Pretty Little Liars' series. I'm about halfway done, (I've finished books 1-5, currently reading book 6) and I might even write a fanfic about it. XD Anyway, on with the chapter! :) Hope you guys will like it! :D**_

* * *

**Meant For Me**

**Chapter Seventeen**

The rest of the week went off without a hitch. Kendall and Jo were able to get things back to normal, well, as normal as they possibly could muster up. They're right back to were they were before the whole Aly situation- two plotting and scheming friends trying to get their two brunette best friends together.

Speak of the devil; Aly had just left Los Angeles yesterday morning. The guys had tagged along to say their good byes to her- half of which involved tears on Carlos and James' parts. Sure, she and James don't get along at times, but she definitely loved him liked the others and vice versa. Plus, since she did get the role that she had auditioned for, it was certain she'd be living at the Palm Woods by January.

On another note, Camille is currently helping Jo pack for the trip in Jo's room. She had finished packing hours ago, due to excitement, and was now frantically assisting Jo in her packing since they would leave to go to the airport in about an hour or less.

"Pick up the pace Jo!" Camille shouted as she was packing Jo's clothes while Jo had gone to her bathroom to get her sanitary needs, such as her own shampoo and conditioner since she couldn't use any other if she wanted her hair to be just as soft and silky as it is now along with about two bars of Dove soap which worked best on her skin and kept it nice and smooth.

"I'm coming!" Jo called out as she entered her room with the things she had gotten at her hands and placed it in her luggage.

"Anything else missing?" Jo asked Camille as she sat on the edge of her bed. Camille looked over the list and back at the contents of Jo's luggage and carry-on bag. A satisfied smile plastered on the brunette's lips after a few moments of doing so.

"You're set!" Camille told her friend as Jo sighed with relief.

"Thank God!" Jo exclaimed, the ease overwhelming her body as she smiled at her best friend.

"That's what you get for packing so late." Camille uttered with an 'I told you so' tone in her voice as Jo just laughed sheepishly as a response.

"Hey guys!" Stephanie, with her luggages at hand, greeted her friends from where she stood by doorframe of Jo's room which startled the two.

"Hey Steph!" Jo replied back with a smile once she got over her shock phase.

"You both ready to go?" Stephanie asked the two of them.

"Yup!" The two replied as they both got their luggages and carry-on bags and made their way out of the apartment and down the elevator to get to the lobby where Jo's driver was waiting for the girls to bring them to the airport.

* * *

Meanwhile, Big Time Rush along with Katie, Mrs. Knight, Kelly and Gustavo were now about more than ten thousand meters above in the air as they were on their way to Paris on an earlier flight.

The plane ride was about five hours over which meant they were more or less half way towards their destination. The chairs of the plane were paired up together, so everyone sat beside someone. Kendall and Logan sat the first pair of seats while James and Carlos sat at the pair behind them with both Logan and Carlos at the window seats. Katie and Mrs. Knight sat at the seats across from where Kendall and Logan sat with Kelly and Gustavo seated behind them.

"I can't believe were actually going to Paris!" James exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah! I can't wait to try their cheeses!" Carlos said gleefully like an excited little kid.

"Well, I for one can't wait to crash in our hotel. Gawd, I feel so tired just sitting here." Kendall said as he stretched a bit.

"Oh yeah! What's the name of the hotel we're staying at again?" Carlos asked the four of them since the adults and Katie were already fast asleep in their seats.

"It's called Hotel Louvre Saint Honore." Logan answered perfectly. His accent was flawless which made Carlos' mouth drop in surprise.

"Wait, say that again?" Carlos asked Logan as he stood from his place and looked at Logan who sat in front of him.

"What? Hotel Louvre Saint Honore?" Logan answered as it sounded more like a question than a statement but nonetheless, his accent was still perfect.

"Oh sweet!" Carlos exclaimed happily as he was so amazed by Logan's accent and as Logan just looked at him with outmost confusion. Logan turned to Kendall for an answer but the blonde just merely shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Five, long hours have passed and finally the guys have landed in Paris. They stepped out of the plane and entered the Charles de Gaulle Airport. They retrieved their luggage which was stowed away and exited the airport where there was a limo driver waiting for them.

The driver drove them to the hotel and on the way there, the guys and Katie marveled at the sites. When people said that Paris was a beautiful city, they definitely weren't lying. It was night time so all the lights in the city shone brightly as the kids just stared at it in awe.

"Whoa." The boys, Mrs. Knight and Katie had said simultaneously upon entering lobby of the hotel they'd be staying at. It was way bigger than the usual Palm Woods lobby they were used to. They sat on the sofa chairs as Gustavo and Kelly approached the front desk so they could all check in.

All of sudden, the doors of the hotel opened and in came three, very familiar girls from LA, numerous shopping bags at hand as they laughed, looking like they were having a good time.

"Hey guys!" The three girls greeted once they saw the boys sitting lazily on the lobby.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" Carlos asked curiously as he stood up and approached the girls with a big smile on his face. You could tell he was happy that they were there even though somethings about it still confused him.

"We're here on vacation duh!" Stephanie answered with a grin as Camille and Jo snickered.

"And how did you guys get here before us?" Logan asked, as he got up as well and made his way towards were Carlos was standing, completely baffled that the girls had gotten here earlier since he did recall seeing them before he left the Palm Woods. Heck, he was already confused that the girls were even here in the first place.

"We took the Concorde. It takes you here in less than half of the time." Camille answered, smiling.

"Awesome!" Logan replied with a huge smile on his face, not knowing what else to say as he hid all shock nerves in him.

"Hey! Why didn't we take the Concorde?" Carlos whined and pouted like a little kid with his arms crossed which made Stephanie giggle.

"Dogs!" Gustavo called the boys as he threw the room keys in Kendall's direction which he caught successfully.

"Since you guys are six, two people for room." Gustavo simply stated as he and Kelly made their way out of the hotel.

"Hey, did you guys check in yet?" Kendall asked the two girls.

"Jo is over there checking us in right now." Camille said as she pointed to the blonde who was talking to the man in the front desk.

Kendall walked towards her so they could discuss things about the plan.

"Got your keys?" Kendall asked her as he waved his around.

"Yep." She replied, doing the same thing with hers.

"Okay, so Gustavo said that it's two people per room so I have six keys since they all come with duplicates." Kendall told her.

"Thank goodness for the fear of misplacement." Jo said with a smile and as Kendall chuckled.

"How many do you have?" He asked her.

"I have six too since I asked for three single rooms that are all beside one another in the reservation. I wasn't sure how exactly this part of the plan would work so I went on the safe side and got these three rooms." She told him.

"Great! Here take this key." Kendall said as he got one key out of the bunch and handed it to Jo.

"And here, take this one." Jo told him as she handed him one of her keys along with its duplicate.

"A single room? For me? Really?" Kendall asked happily.

"Yeah, I already got it, and it'd be such a waste since Camille isn't going to stay there." She told him.

"Thank you!" Kendall kept saying gratefully as he brought the blonde into a huge bear hug which she in return hugged back.

"Ahem." The two heard a 'distinct' cough as they pulled away, sheepish smiles and blushes evident on their faces. They found out it was James who had made the noise.

"You guys ready yet?" James asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah." Jo answered for the both of them.

The three made their way back to were the others were seated. Camille was telling Logan a story animatedly as he just listened on and smiled at her actions. Carlos looked like he was just defeated by Stephanie and Katie about something since he was childishly sulking in his seat as Katie and Stephanie high fived with victory smiles on their faces.

"Hey Logan, do you want to roam around the hotel for awhile?" James asked his friend when Camille had finished her story.

"Uh, sure." Logan said as he stood up from where he sat, waved good bye to everyone- specifically to Camille- and he and James were off exploring the hotel but not before Kendall had given them their respectful room keys.

"Okay, let's all get going!" Kendall told the remainder of his friends as they all grabbed their bags and headed off for the lift.

"Hey Katie, where's mom?" Kendall asked his baby sister incredulously as they waited for the lift to arrive at the lobby's floor.

"She went off to the gym that they have here and she just told me to text her what room we're in." Katie told her big brother as they went in the lift and surprisingly all fit inside with their bags and luggage at hand.

* * *

Logan and James walked through the hall of their floor where they'd be staying with their bags and luggages at hand. Since the others didn't want to have the extra hassle of bringing the two boys' bags, they had left it with the manager while they were going around the hotel.

"I guess this is mine and Kendall's room." Logan said as he and James stood in front of the door with the numbers '474' on it. Kendall had texted him earlier what room he'd be in.

"Okay, see ya later buddy!" James said as he bidded his friend good bye and went to the room next to it which he and Carlos shared.

Logan placed the key in the doorknob and turned it slowly. It made a click sound which meant the door was now unlocked so he turned the doorknob and entered the room. He looked around the room, taking in what he was seeing. The room had cream colored walls and the living room had dark antique style furniture and a flat-screen TV. If one were to go straight through the living room, it'd bring that person to the balcony area. From where Logan stood which was just a couple of feet away from the door, the kitchen and the small dining area for four people was at his right and the living room along with the balcony area were straight ahead. He definitely wasn't at the Palm Woods anymore. He made his way to the bedroom which was to the left of the living room and saw that the bedroom and bathroom were just across from each other. Now that was convenient, especially with Logan's weak bladder.

He entered the door on the left, which was the bedroom and was surprised when he saw a curly haired brunette with her back faced towards him, unpacking her things. He knew those brown locks anywhere.

"Camille?" Logan asked with such disbelief as the girl turned to face him at the mention of her name. Her eyes widened in shock once she caught sight of the boy.

"Logan? What are you doing here?" Camille asked, demanding an answer.

"This is my room." Logan answered.

"No, this is my room." Camille countered back.

"But how in the, what could have, who in the," Logan rambled until he came to the conclusion of the only person he knew who would pull this sort of thing.

"Kendall." He stated instantly after he finished rambling as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"And Jo." Camille chimed in as she rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

* * *

_**Not really crazy about this chapter but I hope you guys weren't too appalled by it. I did research for this chapter, mostly about the hotel and the time distances, but I'm not sure about the room numbers and how the room looks like and the other stuff so yeah. XD Anyway, so you guys know how I said earlier that I might write a 'Pretty Little Liars' story? Well, after writing this chapter, inspiration hit me and I've decided to do a crossover! :D I love both BTR and Pretty Little Liars and decided to try and put them together in one story! ;) I know it's pretty out there, but I've never done a crossover fanfic before and I want to try it. :) Plus there's no story tagging 'BTR and Pretty Little Liars' crossover, so why not right? :D So, anyway, please tell me your thoughts, either on the chapter or my crossover idea or both in the form of a review. :) I'd really like to know what you guys think about the idea mostly because even if just one of you is curious about it and mentions it in his/her review, I'll show you guys the title and summary in the next chapter, however, if no one does, then it's alright as well. :)**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Authoress' Notes**_

_**Hihi! :) Okay, so just wanted to say thank you so much guys for the reviews, story alerts & fave story and author adds. :) You guys rock! :'D**_

_**Disclaimer: Do I look like someone who owns a successful music group and TV show like Big Time Rush? Oh, right. You can't see me. Sorreh. XD Anyway, I don't own anything!**_

* * *

**Meant For Me**

**Chapter Eighteen**

"I'm sorry, but there are no more available rooms at this time." The lady at the hotel's front desk apologized to the two teens with an apologetic look on her face.

Logan and Camille sighed hopelessly in response. The reason why they had tried to ask for an extra room was because once they found out their situation and the people who were behind it, they immediately tried to fix it.

First, they confronted Jo- who they presumed would give in easier than her partner in crime, Kendall- but surprisingly, she just really wouldn't crack.

Since that happened, they decided to try and convince Kendall next, but that was a lost cause to begin with seeing as Kendall was able to shoo them away rather easily.

Asking for another room was their last hope but since that chance has slipped away, the two gave defeated looks.

"Although, if it helps," the lady continued, noticing the disappointed looks on their faces, "the couch in the living room is a pull out couch so one of you could sleep there."

"Thank you. We'll do what we can with what we have." Logan thanked the lady politely as he and Camille gave her a small smile before walking off up to their room for some rest. It was nine o'clock in the evening and they both needed to put their minds at ease.

* * *

"I can't believe they did this to us!" Camille exclaimed, appalled as she and Logan entered their hotel room.

"Well, I did expect this kind of thing from Kendall but not Jo. Who knew she had scheming streak?" Logan stated as he got a glass of milk from the kitchen would should help him sleep soundly.

"But since we can't do a thing about it we might as well make do." Camille said as she flopped lazily on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Whoa, you're no going to sleep on the couch are you?" Logan asked her with concern in his voice.

"It's no worries, really." Camille assured him.

"You sure?" Logan asked just to be sure.

"Yes." Camille told him with a light laugh as she stood up and pushed Logan to the bedroom.

"This way, you'll be closer to the bathroom considering you're weak bladder and I'll be closer to the kitchen because of my urge for water in the middle of the night." She explained to him with a smile as he chuckled. Camille knew about his weak bladder and he knew that she usually got up for water in the middle of the night because of their game of 'Twenty Questions' [italicized] the other day. After asking all the easy questions like ice breakers, they started asking other questions along the lines of, 'Tell me something that I might not know about you' and 'What was your favorite memory growing up'.

"You want to use the bathroom first?" Camille asked him as she went over to the dresser where she had placed her clothes were and looked for her pajamas.

"No, it's fine. You can go first." Logan replied as he started unpacking his things and placing them in the cabinet of the bedroom.

"Kay." She said as she held all the things she needed to get ready for bed in her hands as she scurried out of the room and went into the bathroom.

Camille came out of the bathroom after doing her nightly rituals which took about ten minutes, wearing her purple pajamas that were made of a silky material and with her hair in a messy ponytail to keep it in one place. She made her way to the couch as she pulled out her bed and placed her pillow and blanket on top of it.

"Logan! You can use it now if you want." Camille called from the living room as she laid on the couch and watched TV.

After a few moments with no reply from Logan, Camille stood up to see if something was wrong. She knocked on the bathroom's door and realized it was unoccupied. So she turned around and knocked on the bedroom's door. When Logan didn't open the door after awhile, Camille slowly turned the knob of the door and made her way inside the room. Logan was sitting on the edge of his bed, holding a picture frame as he looked at it with a small smile on his face.

"Hey." Camille said softly as she sat beside him which made him jump in surprised.

"Oh, hey Camille." He replied quite nervously as he stared back at the frame which held what Camille had noticed was possibly a family photo.

"Is that your family?" She asked curiously as she touched the edge of the photo's frame.

"Yeah." He replied as his smile grew a little bigger.

"I didn't know you had a sister." She said as she pointed to the little girl who stood beside Logan and in front of Logan's dad.

"That's Lisa. Well, Liandra but she hates it when I call her that." He stated as he chuckled lightly, remembering a memory about his sister.

"Is she Katie's age?" She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Yep. Back in Minnesota, whenever I'd go to Kendall's house, Lisa comes along to be with Katie." He explained as he smiled, reminiscing some fun times he, Kendall, Lisa and Katie shared together.

"No wonder you seem closer to Kendall than the others." Camille stated her realization.

"Yeah, the four of us are the best of friends but I'm closer to Kendall while Carlos is closer to James." Logan said.

"That makes total sense." She commented, knowing the facts. She knew Kendall and Logan were alike in a lot of ways- having little sisters was now added on that list- that's why they got along really well and that same thing applied with James and Carlos.

"I gotta go change. Kendall texted me awhile ago saying we'd have breakfast at eight and go around the city afterwards." Logan said as he stood up from the bed and got his nightclothes.

"Okay, I'm going to crash. Night Logan!" Camille said with a smile and a wave as she stood up as well and exited the bedroom.

"Night!" Logan shot back with a smile as he left the bedroom as well and as he entered the bathroom.

Camille entered the living room and laid on her bed as she fluffed her pillow and covered herself in her blanket comfortably.

_'Maybe sharing a room with Logan won't be so bad.' _Camille thought to herself with a smile as she closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to a deep slumber.

* * *

_**Yeah, this chapter was pretty much Lomille. ;) [with a hint of Kogan and Jarlos] Hehe. :) I hope you guys liked it! :D Please tell me your thoughts in a form of a review! :)**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Authoress' Notes**_

_**Wazzup people? :D Here's the next chapter! :) I hope you guys will like it! ;D**_

* * *

**Meant For Me**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Jo groaned, obviously annoyed as she stirred awake to a noise. She had been sleeping quite peacefully- which wasn't that hard since the hotel's bed was super comfortable- until she felt a vibration from under her pillow. She placed her hand below the soft cushion and got her cellphone. She had momentarily forgotten that she had placed it under there last night- she couldn't sleep so she texted Stephanie non stop since Camille wasn't replying to any of her texts- due to the fact that she had just woken up which means her senses haven't kicked in yet.

The reason for her phone's continuous vibration which she realized when she checked her phone's screen was the many texts and or calls she was currently getting from either Kendall or Logan. All the texts pretty much told her the same thing- to get herself downstairs for breakfast right away because they were getting tired of waiting. She rolled her eyes at the texts. Of all seven of them plus Katie and Mrs. Knight, they were actually bugging her. She bet all her month's allowance and paychecks that at least one of them *cough* James *cough* had slept in like her and besides, haven't they heard of jet lag? Her phone was set accordingly to Paris time and date so it was now 7:30 am on December 11, Saturday. Upon seeing this, Jo's mouth dropped in disbelief and annoyance. Kendall had texted her last night before she crashed that they would all meet for breakfast at 8. It was still thirty minutes before that and already they were bothering her to get herself down there. Besides, it didn't take much time for her to get ready and down there. Showering, getting dressed and fixing herself up- brushing her hair and teeth, applying light foundation and lip gloss, etc.- only took her about fifteen to twenty minutes. Getting downstairs and into the breakfast buffet would only take her about five minutes or less so she'd have about an extra five minutes to spare. She placed her phone down on the table and made her way into the bathroom to get ready.

Like she had predicted, it was only 7:50 and already she was entering the breakfast buffet area. She wore her striped long sleeved shirt since it was pretty cold outside, along with a pair of skinny jeans and black boots. Instantly, she saw Kendall and Logan- who were sitting beside each other- as they waved to her, signaling for her to come and join them at the huge and rather empty table they were sitting at. As she sat across from Kendall, she glared menacingly at both boys as they responded by just smiling sheepishly at her. If looks could kill, the two boys would be way past dead by now.

"Good morning Miss Taylor." Kendall greeted her quite nervously and teasingly at the same time as he anxiously waved hello at her.

Jo rolled her eyes at them as the two just snickered amongst themselves.

"Awww... Don't you two make a cute couple?" She teased slashed mocked- her death glare still set on them.

The boys were about to retort when Camille and Stephanie came and sat on either side of Jo. They noticed the "tension" between their three friends, causing looks of confusion to form on their faces. Camille looked from Jo's face to Kendall and Logan's faces and back. She sighed exasperatedly.

"Okay, what did you two do to make her mad this time?" Camille asked the two boys sternly with a serious eyebrow raised and crossed arms.

Before any of the boys could answer, James and Carlos suddenly came running in- utterly and completely out of breath. Once the two got to the table, they immediately sat on either Kendall's or Logan's side and downed the first glasses of water they saw on the table instantly.

"Are you guys okay?" Stephanie asked the two- obviously confused.

"We ran all the way down here from upstairs." Carlos answered in between breaths.

"Why?" Camille questioned.

"We woke up at like 7:45 and got ready as quickly as we could then ran all the way down here because we didn't want to be late for breakfast." James explained.

"It's not like you guys to care about being punctual- no offense." Jo commented honestly.

"True, but we didn't want to go through one of Logan's insanely boring lectures on ' the importance of punctuality'." Carlos mocked as Logan shot a glare at him and as everyone else at the table laughed.

Once their laughter died down, the waiter took their drink orders and then everyone stood up from the table and went to the buffet area to get some food.

Breakfast went off smoothly from there. Laughs and smiles erupted all around- especially with Carlos and James playing with their food.

When everyone had finished eating, they all left the table and exited the front doors of the hotel so they could explore the city.

They all wore coats and some even wore scarves or beanies due to the coldness all around. Sure, the boys had this kind of weather back in Minnesota all the time, but that didn't exactly make them entirely invincible to the cold.

After about and hour or so roaming around together as a big group of seven, everyone had decided to split into smaller groups. Kendall and Logan rented scooters for themselves and went off riding around the city in style. Carlos grabbed Stephanie's wrist and dragged her with him towards were the Eiffel Tower was. That left Jo and Camille to go around and shop since James wasn't there with them anymore. He just saw this pretty blonde and chased after her. Well, at least he knows what he wants and goes for it.

* * *

"Carlos! Slow down!" Stephanie called after the boy as he ran ahead of her to catch up with a mime he was messing with awhile ago which got Stephanie in stitches.

"Dang it! He's too fast." Carlos exclaimed as he stopped running. Stephanie caught up to him and watched the mime run for his life.

"For a mime, he sure can run." Stephanie commented.

"No kidding." Carlos agreed.

"So what do you want to do now?" Carlos asked the girl curiously.

"Hmmm... I am kinda hungry." Stephanie said as she checked her wrist watch and saw it was already 3:00 pm. She had practically spent the whole morning and half of the afternoon with him and it all felt like a dream come true for her- especially since it didn't involve studying at all.

"Alright! Lets get something to eat!" Carlos exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Want to try a crepe?" Stephanie asked him.

"A... What?" Carlos replied back confusingly as Stephanie let out a small giggle.

"Come on! You're going to love it!" Stephanie told him with a cheerful smile on her face as she grabbed his wrists and brought him inside a quaint little Parisian café.

* * *

As time passed with everyone off doing whatever their heart's desire in one of the most glamourous places in the world, soon enough it was already time for dinner.

Logan was inside the restaurant where he agreed to meet Kendall and everyone else for dinner. He stood by the door as he waited for them. Everyone went back to the hotel first after their first day of roaming to change into fresher clothes. Logan had finished way before everyone else so Kendall had told him to take a cab and they would meet him there. The problem was that twenty minutes have already passed and still no sign of his friends anywhere.

"Hey Logan!" He heard a voice greet behind him.

He turned and smiled at the sight of his roommate, Camille. She wore a blue, strapless dress with black stockings and stilettos- her coat draped over her body.

"Why are you just standing here and where are the others?" She asked him curiously.

"Wait- they're not with you?" Logan asked her; confused.

"No. I took cab here by myself since everyone else was still busy getting ready." Camille told him.

"Yeah, but that was like an hour ago." Logan said.

"Have you tried calling Kendall or the others?" Camille asked him.

"Yeah, but they all went straight to voice mail." He answered her.

"Maybe you could ask the restaurant's host if you could borrow their phone and call Kendall's or Jo's room." Camille suggested.

"I'll try." Logan said as he went over to the table by the door where the host was with Camille trailing behind him.

Logan was just about to use the phone when he heard someone calling his name. He turned and saw that it was the maitre d', who had called his name and was calling it again.

Logan grabbed Camille's hand and made his way over to where the maitre d' was.

"Yes, I'm Logan Mitchell." Logan told the maitre d' as he smiled at the two teens.

"Alright. Your table is ready sir. Please follow me." He said as he walked and gestured for the two to come along.

The maitre d' had led them out to the balcony were their table was which looked over the whole city- including the Eiffel Tower, the Louvre and Champs Élysées. The city was beautifully lit as the two brunettes stared at the dazzling sight in awe.

"Here you are. A table for two." He said, pulling out Camille's chair for her to sit while Logan did the same for himself.

"Uh, sir, I think there's been some kind of mistake. It was supposed to be a table for about seven not just two." Logan told the maitre d'.

"There is no mistake sir! Mr. Knight and Ms. Taylor specifically asked for our best table for two." He replied as the two immediately wore looks of shock on their faces.

"Your waitress will be with you momentarily." He continues as he excuses himself and leaves the two.

"I should have known." Logan said as he sighed inwardly.

"Yeah, I know. But we shouldn't let this go to waste. We do have an amazing view here and we can charge this whole dinner to Griffin." Camille said mischievously as Logan chuckled.

* * *

_**So we have some Carphanie and Lomille stuff here huh? :) Anyway, please review! :D**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Authoress' Notes**_

_**WOO! :) Chapter twenty is here! :D Oh and just a heads up: Kendall and Jo fans, I think you're going to like/love this chapter. ;) (I hope!) Oh and please check out my BTR videos on YouTube. My username is xXPurpleStarLightXx.**_

_**Disclaimer: Do I even need to say it? :'(**_

* * *

**Meant For Me**

**Chapter Twenty**

Wednesday night after an insane concert rehearsal, Kendall sat comfortably on his bed with his laptop on his lap and a freshly brewed cup of Starbucks coffee at his bedside table. It was about eleven o'clock already but he couldn't sleep- mostly because of jet lag- so he decided to use his laptop to pass the time since there was nothing good on TV at the moment.

As he was about to play a random video off of YouTube, he heard few rather fragile knocks on his door- his bedroom door was wide open so he was able to hear it.

He placed his laptop aside as he stood up from his bed and made his way to the front door of his hotel room. He opened the door and was surprised at the sight.

On the other side of the door, there she was- Jo Taylor. Lately, things have been complicated between them. Yes, they've gone back to scheming and plotting together but there was an awkwardness that had been formed whenever they were alone together. With that said, the two haven't really spent so much time together like they used to.

In purple pajama pants, an oversized sweatshirt, shivering from the cold weather, there she stood outside in the hall of his room. After awhile of being lost in his thoughts- mostly wondering why she was here- he noticed her tear stricken face. On instinct, he immediately pulled her into a hug. She hugged back as she buried her face in his chest, sobbing quietly. He shushed her soothingly as he rubbed circles around her back and ran his fingers through her messy blonde hair comfortingly. Carefully, he led her inside the room and slowly let her sit on the couch in the living room. In a nano second, he got a blanket from his bedroom and went back as he sat on the couch beside Jo and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders.

"Thanks." She mumbled quietly as she pulled the blanket tighter around herself.

"Sure." He replied, not knowing what else to say.

"I feel like such an idiot." She suddenly blurted out after a few moments of silence between the two.

"What happened?" He asked concerned. Something must have happened for her to feel the way she was feeling.

"It's about me and Travis." She started off sadly.

"Wait, I thought you broke up with him because of the hassle of the long distance relationship." He interrupted her.

"Yeah, I thought so too, but I just found out the real reason why we broke up." She told him as she looked away from him slightly. From the corner of her eye, she saw that he was just staring at her, willing for her to go on. She took a deep breath and sighed inwardly as she continued.

"He cheated on me." She managed to choke out. Kendall looked at her with shocked but mostly worried eyes.

"Before I left for LA, Travis seemed really distant from me. I figured it was just because he was afraid of the long distance thing but..." She trailed off as her facial expression changed from sadness to anger. "It turns out he was busy gawking and kissing some other chick!" She cried, lashing out all her anger.

Once she calmed down, she inhaled deeply and sat back down on the couch.

"Why am I so bad at this?" She said sadly as she buried her head in her hands.

"At what?" Kendall replied, not getting where Jo was at.

"This whole relationships stuff. I keep from going to one failed relationship to another. I mean, first with Dak and then now Travis..." She rambled on as the tears leaked from her eyes. Kendall watched as Jo let everything out- his heart breaking with every second of it passing by.

"Anyway," She continued as she brought her knees to her chest, her sad expression remaining on her face as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Camille is with Logan in their room and... I don't know. I just needed somebody. So… I came to you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," She replied shyly. Kendall watched her struggle with her words as he moved in closer.

"And then when you opened the door, I kinda realized something." She continued as she bit her lip.

"Oh? What could that be?" He asked, interested.

"I realized that I didn't just need _somebody_," she started as she looked at him straight in the eyes.

"I just need you."

After staring longingly at each other's eyes for what seemed like forever, Kendall made the first move and impulsively used his hands to cup her cheeks as he collided his lips with hers. She wound her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss as she giggled into it. She felt her back lean on the couch and let herself be crushed under his weight. Her lips tasted like strawberries because of the small pint of strawberry ice cream she ate awhile ago while he tasted like coffee because of the Starbucks coffee he had drank.

Kendall pulled away from the kiss as he and Jo bumped foreheads and gazed into each other's eyes- both smiling like idiots.

"So, please tell me were together for real this time." Kendall half joked as Jo chuckled- meaning her answer to that was yes.

* * *

The next day, Thursday, while the boys were rehearsing for their concert on Saturday, Jo along with Camille and Stephanie sat at a table of a pleasant café that was located somewhere along Champs Élysées. Jo was currently telling them what had happened between her and Kendall the night before.

"Then ever since I left his hotel room, he kept texting me and asking if I was alright before he went to sleep. Isn't that sweet?" Jo gushed as Stephanie smiled widely, hanging onto every word coming out of Jo's mouth.

"Sexting is not sweet- it's off limits until you're in a relationship. You haven't even been on a date yet." Camille told Jo sternly as the blonde rolled her eyes at her best friend and laughed lightly.

"Well, you'll be happy to know that he did ask me to go with him to the masked ball tomorrow night." She told her with a huge smile on her face.

The masked ball was sort of a pre-concert party that was being thrown for the guys as a thank you for coming here in Paris to perform on short notice.

"Then we'd better go and find the perfect outfit for you!" Stephanie said enthusiastically as the three friends stood up and hurried off to one of the many shops found on the avenue.

* * *

Later that same day, after about seven hours of harmonies and dance practices, the boys all sat lazily on the couch of the lobby as they waited for the girls to come right through the doors since they were all going to have dinner together and they all agreed to meet there in the lobby.

The said girls came through the doors moments later- shopping bags at hand as usual.

"Hey!" The girls greeted the boys.

Jo made her way over to Kendall and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Camille and Stephanie smiled at this while the rest of the boys looked at the two blondes in confusion and shock. When Jo saw the expressions on their faces, she looked at the blonde boy questioningly.

"You didn't tell them yet?" She asked him with her arms crossed.

Kendall looked at her then back at his friends whose looks weren't fading in the slightest then back at her.

"We've been very busy." He said in a baby voice with a pout to match as Jo responded by rolling her eyes at him and thumping the back of his head.

* * *

_**Okay, so I guess I'm done teasing you guys with Kendall/Jo... for now. ;) Hehe. :) It depends if my mind comes up with something but I doubt it since I already have an idea on what's next to come- starting from now until the end. ;D Anyway, please review! :) Oh and who else is excited for "Big Time Prom King"? :D**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Authoress' Notes**_

_**Hey guys! :) Here's chapter twenty one. :) I hope you guys will like it! :D**_

* * *

**Meant For Me**

**Chapter Twenty One**

Friday night, Jo sat at the dressing table next to the bathroom, applying the final touches of foundation to her face and gloss to her lips. The black, lace-lined Rachel Roy sheath dress that she'd bought for the party had fit her perfectly. Her blonde hair fell flawlessly on her shoulders with the ends of it nicely curled. She wore simple, silver bangles on her right wrist, her diamond studded earrings, her favorite pair of black stilettos and of course, her Dior mask- which covered the upper part of her cheeks and above- to complete her outfit. A smile of satisfaction formed on her lips once she'd finished.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on her door which was later followed by several more. She stood up from her seat and flattened out her dress as she made her way towards the door. She smirked at the sight of her boyfriend, Kendall, who stood on the other side of the door. He looked really cute in his sleek black tux and his own white mask- which covered the right side of his face- brought out his green eyes quite nicely.

"You clean up good Taylor." The blonde boy complimented as he examined his girlfriend from head to toe- a smirk tugging on his lips as well while he did so.

"Not so bad yourself Knight." She shot back flirtatiously as he offered his arm for her to link with to which she happily accepted.

"So, you know what to do later right?" Kendall asked her as the two went inside the elevator to go down to the hotel's ballroom where the party was going to be held.

"Yep. And you do too right?" She answered and asked back as the elevator smoothly went down.

"Uh huh. Let's just hope it works." He answered as the elevators doors opened.

* * *

The Hotel Louvre Saint Honore was bustling with guests, photographers and staff members. This masked ball or masquerade was the biggest party of the year and anybody whose anybody in Paris was there.

"Whoa." Jo breathed out at the mass of people busily going around the lobby as Kendall led her out of the crowd's way and into the ballroom.

When she and Kendall walked into the ballroom, Jo's eyes widened in awe at how the ballroom had been decorated. The room was draped with silk textiles with a woven design and filled with gold-framed paintings, crystal chandeliers and elaborately designed long chairs and round tables. Since the theme of the ball was a black and white masquerade, everyone who was there wore a mask, obviously and either black or white clothing. The girls either wore a black or white dress while most of the guys wore black tuxes. The dance floor was currently empty as the guests were spread around the room, chatting and what not. On the platform stage in front of the room, was where some mike stands stood and where the stereos were placed as they blasted out Big Time Rush songs. At the moment, 'Nothing Even Matters' which Gustavo wrote for the New Town High soundtrack was playing. The two blondes were given mikes upon entering which would disguise their voices to keep the whole "concealing your identity" thing interesting.

"Wow." Jo sighed as she perched the mike piece on her right ear.

"No kidding." Kendall agreed as he led Jo to a table and did the same with his mike.

The two sat down and immediately checked both their phones.

"Logan's on his way down now." Kendall said, his voice slightly deeper than normal because of the mike, as he started texting back a reply.

"So is Camille." She said afterwards, her voice about an octave higher than usual, and replied as well to Camille's text.

"Aha! I see her." Jo exclaimed at the sight of her best friend who had just entered the room after a few moments.

Camille came in her black and white trapeze dress and adorable round toe flats. Her naturally curled hair was in a side swept ponytail. Her Dior mask which was similar to Jo's, perfected her look. The brunette looked around the room as she fixed the mike piece on her ear, searching for her friends which was the go signal for Jo to do her part in the plan.

"Boo!" The blonde said as she snuck up behind the method actress who jumped in surprise.

"Jo! You look great!" Camille gushed, her voice sounding slightly higher in pitch as well, as the two friends hugged.

"You too!" Jo exclaimed back with a big smile as the two pulled away.

"Okay, since this is a masked ball, your identity should really be a secret, so don't give in as quickly as you did with me." She said as Camille nodded her head.

"Is that why we all came here separately? Well, except for you and Kendall since it is your first date. How is it going by the way?" Camille asked Jo curiously as the blonde merely shrugged the topic off.

"That's not important right now. Go! Socialize!" Jo told Camille as she inconspicuously (or at least tried to make it look like it was) pushed her towards a guy their age, wearing a slick black tux who wasn't facing them since he was talking to his blonde friend. Once her arm had hit his back after she'd been pushed, he turned around and their brown eyes met. His blonde friend left and Jo had as well.

"Hey." He greeted her with a smile- his voice sounding deep and mysterious due to the mike. Aside from the black tux, he also wore a white mask which covered the right half of his face.

"Hi." She greeted back rather shyly- which was very unlike her.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked her as the song changed from 'Nothing Even Matters' to the classical 'Waltz' piece.

"Ummm... Sure." She replied with a small smile as he led her onto the dance floor.

The two ended up in the middle while the other couples danced around them. They danced and talked as the song played. Both were exceptionally light on their feet as the other couples tended to stare at them as well as the other guests who weren't on the dance floor. Soon enough, a spotlight had hit them but they didn't care. They were so lost in the music and in each other's eyes that pretty much the whole world around them disappeared and all that really mattered to them right now was each other. He finished off the dance by dipping her- a smile on his face as well as hers- and bringing her back up. The two just stood there, still hand in hand, both looking incredibly speechless for who knows how long as the rest of the guests cheered.

"We are good." Jo boasted as she and Kendall toasted their glasses of iced teas- smiles of contentment on their faces upon seeing the starstruck looks on their two best friends' faces.

"Yes, we are." Kendall said as well as their two best friends slowly let go off each other's hands and started to walk towards a table.

"This is working out better than I had hoped." Jo commented happily as the couple watched the two brunettes talking and laughing with another, enjoying each other's company as their food was being served to them by one of the waiters.

"Hey guys!" The two blondes heard voices say behind them.

The two turned and saw Carlos and James both wearing white tuxes with black bow ties and white masks similar to Logan's and Kendall's except theirs covered the left side of their faces along with Stephanie who wore a black cocktail dress which ruffled down a little bit with black heels. She wore a Dior mask and hair was fell nicely into place as she wore a black headband.

"Hey!" The two greeted back as the three sat down beside them.

"So how exactly did you get that to happen?" James questioned the blondes quietly so that only they could hear, referring to Logan and Camille who were now eating their dinner and sneaking quick glances at each other.

"All we did was get them in one place." Kendall said simply.

"And it was smooth sailing from there." Jo continued as the three drew their attention back to the brunettes who looked like they were having a good time with each other.

* * *

"I still can't believe I didn't know it was you right away!" Camille exclaimed as she laughed at her obliviousness. She and Logan had just gotten off the elevator and were now linking arms as they made their way towards their hotel room. They had taken off their mikes before they left the ballroom since the hotel needed it back so it could be used again and they'd removed their masks as well, which made them see who they really had been spending the entire party with.

"Well, in our defense, we were both wearing masks and mikes that altered our voices." He stated.

"Yeah, but I kinda found out it was you earlier than when we took of our masks back at the elevator." She admitted to him as she bit her lip.

"Really? How earlier?" He asked, interested as they stopped in front of their hotel room's door.

"Remember when we finished dancing and we just stood there, totally oblivious to everything around us?" She asked as the two moved in closer.

"Yeah," Logan said as the memory flashed in his head for a split second, reminiscing on gazing into Camille's beautiful eyes.

"Once I saw those brown eyes, I knew it was you." She said as she kissed his lip chastely for a second and pulled away just as fast as it came.

Logan remained still, completely baffled. Yes, Camille has kissed him numerous times but that was either for practice for a role or her just being her crazy old lovable self. This kiss, however, felt different. No matter how fast it happened and finished nor how simple it was compared to the others, it still had more feeling into it than any of the other times she'd kissed him.

Camille smiled quite innocently at him, waiting for a response of any kind. After a few moments of silence between the two, Logan did what Camille hadn't expected him to do. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and crashed his lips into hers. Camille stared wide eyed for a few seconds, trying to sink in everything that was happening, until she passionately kissed back as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer towards her and as he snaked his hands around her waist. Just like when they had been dancing and after that, the two felt as though it was just them, like nothing else mattered. All that did matter was this moment they were sharing right here.

Camille felt her back lean against the door of their hotel room as she and Logan pulled away for a nano second to breathe and then start kissing once again, complete oblivious to the world around them.

"Mission accomplished." Kendall whispered to Jo as the two blondes hid behind one of the posts, witnessing all that has happened since their friends arrived at this floor.

"Yep. This was definitely the best first date ever." She told him with a grin as she kissed him on the lips.

"Well, the night isn't over yet." He told her suggestively as their lips parted.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked with the same tone and a smirk forming on her lips.

"I was thinking about lying on the couch in my room with whatever movie is on TV and a bowl of my famous sundae." He said as Jo giggled.

"Sounds perfect." She whispered in his ear as they kissed once more before the two slowly and silently made their way down the hall and entered Kendall's room once he had unlocked it, smiling at the fact that finally, they've gotten Logan and Camille together, for real.

* * *

Carlos and James slowly exited the elevator, as to not make a single sound. The two had gotten into trouble with hotel's scary but fair manager and they were told not to do anything disruptive or else she'd dismiss them permanently. Carlos had freaked out afterwards, thinking that what the manager really meant by dismissing them was actually killing them until James comforted him and told him all the manager really meant by that was that he would kick them out of hotel without a refund which calmed the Latino down greatly. The boys had wished Stephanie was with them since she was the only who would be able to help them keep their record clean enough for them not to be kicked out but she had left earlier than them to crash for the night.

The two slowly tip toed down the hall but stopped in their tracks when they passed by Logan and Camille's way. Their two friends were in a heated make out session out in the hall in front of their hotel room's front door. Carlos stared in great shock at this while James just smiled knowingly to himself.

'It is about time!' He thought as a smile grew on his face.

Seeing as Carlos wasn't moving due to his overwhelming shock at the situation, James pushed the boy towards their room as he unlocked the door.

Once he opened the door, the two boys went in and shut the door as quickly and as quietly as they could.

"Oh my god!" James cried out happily the second he closed the door.

"Was I hallucinating?" Carlos asked James as he rubbed his head and sat on the couch.

"Or were Logan and Camille really sucking each other's faces off?"

James chuckled as he sat down beside the boy.

"You better believe it my friend." He said as he patted Carlos' back, the knowing smile not leaving his face.

* * *

_**Okay, I think Carlos is officially scarred for life. XD Just kidding! ;) I love Carlos and I would never do that to him. :"D Anyway, please review! :) I'm not sure how many chapters are left. I think there will be two chapters left, the concert chapter and the final chapter.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Authoress' Notes**_

_**This is the second to the last chapter for this story. I can't believe it's almost over. Thank you so much guys for the support! :'D I really appreciate it and I love you all! (: Oh and I just loved Big Time Prom King. ;) Funniest BTR episode so far. :D**_

_**Disclaimer: This will probably be the last time I'll say this for this story so... here: Me being a girl at fifteen years old has not nor has ever owned Big Time Rush, both the band and the show or any song named or used here. :'(**_

* * *

**Meant For Me**

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Camille's eyes slowly opened as her eyes adjusted to the light of the room. Once her vision cleared, she found herself face to face with Logan. She sat halfway up and looked at the sleeping boy beside her who had his arm around her back. The last night was all a blur to her for the mean time as her brain recharged so she was freaking out on the inside as she slapped his arm away.

"Ow!" He exclaimed as he winced in pain which got his arm off of her back.

"Who? What? When? Where? Why?" Camille panicked as she got out of the bed in a hurry.

"We stayed up all night and we must've dozed off." He stated calmly as he sat up from the bed.

"So you're positive nothing happened last night?" Camille asked the boy, her memory of the previous night still rather fuzzy.

"Well, some things did happen..." He said with a smile on his face as he stood up and made his way to the door.

"Nice shirt by the way." He added with a smirk as he left the bedroom which made Camille look down at what she was wearing.

At first, she wasn't really fazed at what she was wearing which was just a blue button down shirt with shorts and knee high socks. That was until she remembered that she didn't bring a shirt like this nor did she even own one like it. A smell flowed through it which Camille had found insanely familiar. She racked her still half asleep brain for the answer and after awhile found out that the smell was Logan's scent meaning that it was Logan's shirt and she was wearing it.

Camille stared wide eyed at the realization and blushed deeply. Then suddenly, everything that has happened the night before finally played clearly in her mind. It started with the party, her meeting and spending time with a stranger who she later found out was actually Logan. Then the memory of the chaste kiss that she planted on his lips which Logan later turned into a full blown make-out session outside their hotel room's door, played in her head.

Camille smiled as she finally remembered why she was wearing Logan's shirt. Once the two got inside the room that night, she had realized that she forgot to pack another set of pajamas for the night since her other ones were being washed and would be given to her the next day, so Logan had offered his shirt for her to wear which she matched with her shorts and knee high socks. The brunettes felt as though there were no boundaries between them anymore so that kinda caused Logan to offer her to sleep in the bed as well. They fell asleep watching some TV with his arm around her while she rested comfortably on his chest and all that led to the events of this morning.

A grumbling sound suddenly erupted from Camille's stomach which got her out of her thoughts. She made her way out the bedroom's door and saw Logan in the kitchen, fixing himself up some cereal.

"Hey!" She said cheerfully as she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and hugged him that way.

"So, I take it you finally remembered what happened last night?" He asked with a chuckle, already knowing the answer as he kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. It just takes awhile for my mind to recharge and everything." She replied sheepishly as she took a strawberry from the bowl.

"Strawberries? For breakfast?" He questioned her with an eyebrow raised as his doctor side of him was taking over.

"Oh, you know you want one too!" She teased as she got another one and fed it to Logan.

He just smiled in response as he fed her one as well. The two laughed lightly as their lips met. They pulled away as their foreheads bumped, with his hands on her waist and with her arms wound around his neck, both smiling and gazing into each other's eyes. They remained in that position for what seemed like forever until Logan's phone rang.

Logan slowly let go of Camille as he went over to the counter to answer his phone and as she followed after him.

"It's Kendall." He told Camille once he saw the caller ID.

Logan answered his phone. "Hello."

"Hey! Where are you?" Kendall asked him.

"Just here in my hotel room." He answered.

"Huh, it's not like you to stay in up until now, especially on concert day." Kendall commented as Logan checked the wall clock to see that it was eight o'clock am. Usually by this time, he'd have already be going on with the day's activities but today he wasn't even one hundred percent energized, most likely since all he's eaten since he woke up was a strawberry.

"Well, yeah..." Logan replied quite nervously.

"Then again, it also isn't like you to make the first move with Camille but I guess that changed too." Kendall added as he smirked even though he knew that Logan couldn't see it.

"Whaa.. What?" Logan managed to choke out after hearing what Kendall had said.

"What did Kendall say?" Camille asked.

"I think he saw us last night... you know... out in the hall..." Logan told her anxiously as he covered the mouth piece of his phone with his hands so Kendall wouldn't hear. Camille's eyes widened in shock at what Logan had said.

"But in all honesty, we're so happy for you guys!" Kendall said once Logan used the speaker phone feature of his phone so Camille could hear what Kendall would say as well. The two looked at each other in confusion.

"Wait, what do you mean 'we'?" Logan asked the blonde, knowing the question was one Camille was wondering about too.

"Jo, James and Carlos saw it too. Plus, I bet one of them texted Stephanie about it." Kendall told Logan as the two brunettes stared at each other anxiously.

"Howw.. How? Logan asked, stuttering.

"Well, Jo was with me when we came back from the party and we just saw you guys." Kendall lied. He definitely wasn't going to tell Logan that he and Jo were spying on them last night.

"What about James and Carlos?" Logan questioned, believing Kendall's lie.

"Same thing. We just got there and saw you guys first before they did." Kendall explained. Now that one was the truth.

Logan and Camille just sighed as Kendall chuckled.

* * *

The boys were in their dressing room, preparing for the concert until Gustavo and Kelly came in with distressed looks on their faces.

"Hey guys! What's wrong?" Kendall asked them, seeing how strained they were.

"The opening act totally bailed on us!" Kelly exclaimed which made the boys exchange surprised looks.

"We're not going to cancel the concert are we?" James asked worriedly.

"No, we're not. We just need to find another act in..." Gustavo trailed off once he regained composure, only to lose it again once he saw how many minutes were left till the concert.

"20 minutes!" He screamed as Kelly tried to calm him down.

"Wait, I think I have an idea! Be right back!" Kendall stated as he made his way out the door.

A few moments later, he came back to the dressing room, carrying Jo over his shoulders while she struggled to get free by hitting his back. Camille and Stephanie followed after.

"Let me go!" She demanded.

Kendall did as he was told and placed Jo down gently as she glared at him.

"Look, I know you're mad and I'm sorry but we have an emergency." Kendall said quickly and all in one breath.

"What kind of emergency?" She asked.

"Our opening act abandoned us and we can't go on unless we find another." Logan answered.

"So, what can I do to help?" She asked them with confusion in her voice.

Kendall just simply smirked at her and already she knew the answer.

"Oh no.. No way!" Jo said as she ran to the door only to have Kendall block her.

"Come on Jo! You are our only hope!" Kendall begged. She looked at the others and saw them giving her their puppy dog faces as she sighed in defeat.

"But what song would I sing?" She asked reluctantly.

"You can sing Sparks Fly!" Camille chimed in as Jo gave her a bemused look.

"You memorize that song by heart." Stephanie added.

"That could work! I'll tell the band about the song now!" Kelly said as she and Gustavo left the room.

"Guys..." Jo said nervously as the make-up crew started working on her.

"It's okay, Jo. You can do it." Logan assured her as the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Plus, you were aspiring to become a singer in LA before you got the role in 'New Town High', remember?" James contributed.

"And I have faith in you." Kendall finished as he squeezed her wrist in support as she smiled at him.

"Thanks you guys." She told her friends.

* * *

"Okay, to kick off tonight's show, please welcome 'New Town High' star and close friend of Big Time Rush, Jo Taylor!" The emcee of the program gave the introduction as the crowd cheered.

'Huh, who knew Big Time Rush fans were also New Town High fans?' Jo wondered in her mind as she slowly entered the stage and stood in front of the mike stand.

She looked back and gave the signal to the band so they started playing the chords of the song's intro. Jo smiled as she nodded her head lightly in tune with the song which was pretty lively. She started singing a couple of seconds later, earning smiles from the crowd.

_The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm_  
_And I'm a house of cards_

The crowd's cheers grew louder which got her smile to grow bigger as she continued.

_You're the kind of reckless that should send me running_  
_But I kinda know that I won't get far_

She got the mike from the stand and held it in her hand as she started to move around the stage while singing.

_And you stood there in front of me_  
_Just close enough to touch_  
_Close enough to hope you couldn't_  
_See what I was thinking of_

_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain_  
_Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain_  
_'Cause I see sparks fly_  
_Whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby_  
_As the lights go down_  
_Give me something that'll haunt me_  
_When you're not around_

_'Cause I see sparks fly_  
_Whenever you smile_

She finished up the first chorus as the crowd continued cheering for her. A couple of notes were played so Jo looked on the side stage and saw Kendall smiling sweetly at her. She smiled back as she started with the next verse.

_My mind forgets to remind me_  
_You're a bad idea_

_You touch me once and it's really something_  
_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be_

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_  
_But with you, I know it's no good_

_And I could wait patiently_  
_But I really wish you would_

_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain_  
_Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain_  
_'Cause I see sparks fly_  
_Whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby_  
_As the lights go down_  
_Give me something that'll haunt me_  
_When you're not around_

_'Cause I see sparks fly_  
_Whenever you smile_

She felt herself let loose as the notes before the bridge played.

_I'll run my fingers through your hair_  
_And watch the lights go wild_  
_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me_  
_It's just wrong enough to make it feel right_

_And lead me up the staircase_  
_Won't you whisper soft and slow_

The beat slowed down as Jo remained where she stood which was now on the center of the stage.

_I'm captivated by you, baby_  
_Like a fireworks show_

_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain_  
_Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain_  
_'Cause I see sparks fly_  
_Whenever you smile_

The song's tempo went back to normal as she started moving around again.

_Get me with those green eyes, baby_  
_As the lights go down_  
_Give me something that'll haunt me_  
_When you're not around_

_'Cause I see sparks fly_  
_Whenever you smile_

_And the sparks fly_  
_Oh, baby, smile_  
_And the sparks fly_

She finished the song as the crowd applauded her greatly. She bowed politely with a smile as she exited the stage.

"Jo, you were great!" Camille said as she hugged Jo once they saw each other backstage.

"Amazing even!" Stephanie chipped in as she joined the hug.

Jo just chuckled since she was too flattered to say anything. The three went back to their seats as they waited for the guys to go on.

"So, how'd you guys like that?" The emcee asked as the crowd as they cheered positively.

"Alright, I won't keep you waiting anymore. Here are the four talented and hot- am I right- guys of Big Time Rush! Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan!" The emcee exhorted as the crowd's cheers amplified.

A few moments after the emcee had left, smoke appeared and once it cleared, the boys became visible with their backs turned to the audience.

The band started to play as Kendall started it off.

_Oh, it's gonna be a big night_  
_We're gonna have a good time_  
_It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night_

The crowd cheered as the guys faced towards them and as Carlos continued with the first verse.

_1, 2, 3, all my boys and girls_  
_We gonna party like it's the end of the world_  
_Let's get it started, started, started, whoa, oh_

The audience danced along with the song as they sang the rest of it.

* * *

The concert was going on smoothly. After the boys had sung 'Big Night', they sang 'Til I Forget About You', 'Famous', 'Big Time Rush' and an acoustic version of 'Boyfriend'. There was a fifteen minute intermission until the boys came back on stage.

"Hey! How are you guys doing?" Kendall asked casually as the crowd screamed happily.

"Alright. So these next songs would be covers of songs that have been stuck in our heads for awhile now but still please feel free to sing along if you know the song." Kendall explained as he got to his position on stage beside Logan. After a few moments of silence, the band started playing the notes of the first song's intro. Kendall stepped forward and started with the first verse of the song.

_She thinks I'm crazy_  
_Judging by the faces that she's making_

Jo, Camille and Stephanie smiled they recognized the song to be 'I Must Be Dreaming' by the Maine.

_And I think she's pretty_  
_But pretty's just part of the things she does that amaze me_

While Kendall sung those two lines, Jo felt him look right at her with the beautiful glint in his eye. She smiled like an idiot as Kendall continued singing.

_And she calls me sweetheart_  
_I love it when she wakes me when it's still dark_  
_And she watches the sun,_  
_But she's the only one I have my eyes on_

The band went all out as they played the notes before the chorus and during while all the boys sang the chorus.

_Tell me that you love me and it'll be alright_  
_Are you thinking of me?_  
_Just come with me tonight_  
_You know I need you_  
_Just like you need me_  
_Can't stop, won't stop, I must be dreaming_  
_Can't stop, won't stop, I must be dreaming_

A couple of notes played before the second verse then Logan stepped up and started singing while thinking of a certain brunette through it all.

_As she moves in closer_  
_Whispering to me, "I thought I told ya."_  
_And oh she's playing games now_  
_And I've figured it out now that we're, now that we're closer_

_Two kids, one love_  
_Who cares if we make it up?_  
_Her voice is sweet sound_  
_Our clothes lay on the ground_  
_She moves in closer_  
_Whispers, "I thought I told ya."_

Logan finished off the second verse on a long note as the female fans in the crowd squealed. Camille rolled her eyes at them which made Jo and Stephanie snicker.

_Tell me that you love me and it'll be alright._  
_Are you thinking of me?_  
_Just come with me tonight_  
_You know I need you_  
_Just like you need me_  
_Can't stop, won't stop, I must be dreaming_  
_Can't stop, won't stop, I must be dreaming_

Carlos started off the bridge as James followed afterwards.

_Remember the day when we started this_  
_And you made the shape of my heart with your hands_  
_We try to make some sense of it_  
_But she called me on the phone and said..._

James finished the last line on a long note like Logan did and the four boys sang the chorus once more.

_Tell me that you love me and it'll be alright_  
_Are you thinking of me?_  
_Just come with me tonight_  
_You know I need you, just like you need me_  
_Can't stop, won't stop, I must be dreaming_

While the boys sang the final chorus, James sang back up while the others sang the main lines.

_Go on and tell em that you love me and it'll be alright (I must be dreaming)_  
_Are you thinking of me? (I must be dreaming)_  
_Just come with me tonight_  
_And she moves in closer (I must be dreaming)_  
_Can't stop, won't stop, I must be dreaming_

The boys finished as they bowed and as the audience went nuts and cheered like crazy.

"I'm glad you guys liked that. Here's the next one." Kendall said as the boys went back to their positions.

The band played the notes of the intro as the boys sang it.

_Hey Juliet (Hey Juliet)_

As the intro drew to a close, Kendall started singing the first verse.

_Hey I've been watching you_  
_Every little thing you do_  
_Every time I see you dance_  
_In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast_

_I've tried to page you twice_  
_But I see you roll your eyes_  
_Wish I could make it real_  
_But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal_

When the first verse had finished, the band started to play the notes of the pre-chorus which was sung by Logan since its tempo was pretty fast so it was kinda like a rap.

_'Cause I know you really want me (Yeah)_  
_I hear your friends talk about me (Yeah)_  
_So why you tryin' to do without me (Yeah)_  
_When you got me_  
_Where you want me_

The pre-chorus finished as the four boys started to sing the chorus together.

_(Hey Juliet)_  
_I think you're fine_  
_You really blow my mind_  
_Maybe someday, you and me can run away_  
_I just want you to know_  
_I wanna be your Romeo_  
_Hey Juliet (Hey Juliet)_

_Hey Juliet_

James moved forward and started singing the first half of the second verse.

_Girl you got me on my knees_  
_Beggin' please, baby please_  
_Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying_

Logan rapped the next line, making him the 'DJ'.

_Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way_

The boys chuckled as James continued with the second half of the verse.

_Too far to turn around_  
_So I'm gonna stand my ground_  
_Gimme just a little bit of hope_  
_With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance_

The pre-chorus played again, so Logan sang/rapped it once again while all four of them sang the chorus.

_'Cause I know you really want me (Yeah)_  
_I hear your friends talk about me (Yeah)_  
_So why you tryin' to do without me (Yeah)_  
_When you got me_  
_Where you want me_

_(Hey Juliet)_  
_I think you're fine_  
_You really blow my mind_  
_Maybe someday, you and me can run away_  
_I just want you to know_  
_I wanna be your Romeo_  
_Hey Juliet (Hey Juliet)_

_Hey Juliet_

The song's pre-chorus acted as the pre-bridge as well, so Logan started it again.

_I know you really want me_  
_I hear your friends talk about me_  
_So why you tryin' to do without me_  
_When you got me_  
_Where you want me_

Carlos then started singing the bridge.

_You don't have to say forever_  
_For us to hang together_  
_So hear me when I say_  
_Hey Juliet_

The audience cheered as Carlos finished the bridge of on a long note and as the others started singing the final choruses together.

_Hey Juliet (Hey Juliet)_

_I think you're fine_  
_You really blow my mind_  
_Maybe someday, you and me can run away_  
_I just want you to know_  
_I wanna be your Romeo_  
_Hey Juliet_

_Hey Juliet_  
_I think you're fine_  
_You really blow my mind_  
_Maybe someday, you and me can run away_  
_I just want you to know_  
_I wanna be your Romeo_  
_Hey Juliet_

The boys sang the last line 'Hey Juliet' about seven times until the song finished and as the crowd applauded the boys again.

They sang three more covers, namely 'Just A Dream', 'Camera Shy' and 'Five Days'. The concert ended after that and the boys had a meet and greet. Since the concert was held in the early afternoon, they were able to get back to their hotel around six to get ready for the after party.

* * *

_**The after party will happen in the next chapter. ;) Did you guys like this chapter? :) I suggest to really listen to the songs in this chapter cause they're all really amazing! :) Oh and how about the Lomille stuff in the beginning? x3 After watching "Big Time Prom Kings" I was in such a Lomille mood, thus the fluffiness of them at the start. ;)**_

_**List of songs used in this chapter:**_

_**Sparks Fly by: Taylor Swift****  
****- The line 'get me with those green eyes baby as the lights go down' instantly got me to think of Kendall. :)**_

_**Big Night, Til I Forget About You, Famous, Big Time Rush and Boyfriend by: Big Time Rush****  
****- Set of songs they sang that are theirs.**_

_**I Must Be Dreaming by: The Maine****  
****- Amazing song; reason why it is the first cover the boys sang here. ;)**_

_**Hey Juliet by: LMNT****  
****- This song is rather addicting and I could totally imagine BTR doing a cover of this in real life. :) that'd be so awesome! :)**_

_**Just A Dream by: Nelly****  
****- It was just mentioned but it's still a great song! :)**_

_**Camera Shy by:****  
****- Another awesome song even though it was just mentioned. :)**_

_**Five Days by: Patrick Nuo****  
****- Out of all the mentioned covers (Just A Dream and Camera Shy) this one is my favorite! :)**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Authoress' Notes**_

_**I can't believe this is the last chapter. :'( It's been fun guys! :) Thank you all so much for the support you have given to this story! :D**_

* * *

**Meant For Me**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

James checked his watch for what seemed like the millionth time already as it read 6:45 pm. He sighed in annoyance as he sat on the couch in the living room of his and Carlos' hotel room, waiting patiently for his friends. Earlier, the boys had all agreed to get ready for the after party in the same room so they wouldn't knock aggressively on each other's doors if one of them would be late.

"This party is going to rock!" Carlos exclaimed excitedly as he sat on the couch beside James who let out an exasperated sigh. Even Carlos was ready before they were.

"Kendall! Logan! Come on! Jo and Camille don't care how you look!" James called after his friends who were taking so long in getting ready.

The said boys came out of the living room a few minutes after James had called them.

James let out a frustrated sigh. "You know, I'm kinda happy I don't have a girlfriend. If I did, then I'd have to spend even more time on my hair than I already do- wait, that wouldn't be such a bad thing."

"Carlos, you're my wing man. We're going to get us some ladies tonight." James told the boy beside him.

"Uhhh… yeah… about that… I don't think I can be…" Carlos replied rather nervously as he fidgeted with his words which caused James to shoot him a confused look.

Suddenly the girls entered the room with big smiles on their faces, obviously excited for the party.

"Hey!" The three greeted.

"You guys ready?" Stephanie asked the boys in general as she made her way to Carlos and kissed his cheek which got confused looks from the remaining three guys and smiles from the girls.

"You and Stephanie?" James asked in surprise.

"You didn't tell them?" Stephanie asked Carlos with a confused and raised eyebrow.

"I'm getting a whole déjà vu feeling just watching this." Jo commented as she turned and gave Kendall a glare as he just smiled sheepishly back at her and as they all started to exit the room while Carlos explained to the guys how he and Stephanie got together.

* * *

"Do you guys remember the first party we ever threw back at the Palm Woods?" Logan asked his friends as they all entered the limo. The boys all looked at each other and laughed.

"Al Contacts." James muttered under his breath which earned him a punch from Carlos.

"It could've been worse!" Carlos exclaimed in his defense.

"What could've been worse than inviting all the contacts on your phone to a party where we were only supposed to invite three people each?" Logan asked Carlos who just shrugged in response.

"Well, at least I don't refer to my guests as a guest-friend-person-thing like Kendall over there." Carlos said, signaling his hand to the blonde boy who sat across from him.

"Hey, Jo did come and look at us now." Kendall said as he gave Jo a half hug and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, but like after so many months." Camille commented which got her a high five from Carlos and a roll of eyes from the two blondes.

"Look who's talking." Jo shot back with a smirk which caused Camille and Logan to blush lightly and the others to laugh.

* * *

Tonight was the Big Time Rush concert after party which was being held at a ballroom of a hotel not too far from where they were staying. The boys had been convinced to perform a few songs before a DJ would take over and turn it into a dance party. Everyone yelled and clapped loudly as the boys ended their performance. As the boys got off the stage, the DJ wasted no time in setting up. A few minutes later, his loud voice boomed through the speakers as he began playing the latest songs and a few classics for a good balance.

Once Logan spotted Camille, the couple immediately made their way to the dance floor and the same thing happened with Carlos and Stephanie.

Kendall scanned the relatively crowded room for Jo, who wasn't with Camille or Stephanie. His eyes fell upon a mess of blonde hair in the back of the room which he knew anywhere was Jo's. He made his way thorugh the crowd to make it to her and smiled when he had finally reached her.

"Hey! You guys were great out there!" She greeted and complimented as she handed him a glass of punch and leaned on the table that was outlined by Christmas lights in the spirit of the upcoming holidays.

"Yeah, I know right!" Kendall boasted playfully as she rolled her eyes at him.

"You wanna dance?" He asked as he set his cup down on the table and as a new song poured through the speakers which was Bruno Mars' classic _Just The Way You Are._

"Duh!" She replied as he laughed at her response and as she grabbed his wrists and led him to the dance floor.

Jo laughed as Kendall pulled her into him and as he placed his arms around her waist while hers made their way around his neck.

Looking at her in the eye, he sang along with the song- his voice soon overpowering Bruno Mars'- well, to her, at least.

"You know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change. If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same. So don't even bother asking if you look okay, because you know I'll say…"

Jo giggled as she leaned her head on his chest to hide the blush creeping on her cheeks and as they continued to sway along with the rest of the song. When it had finished, a random Ke$ha song which Jo later realized was _Blow_. They continued dancing anyway.

Her eyes looked around where she saw the other couples on the floor and giggled lightly at what she was seeing. Camille's animated moves balanced out perfectly with Logan's rather nervous dancing while Carlos and Stephanie were killing it out there. As her eyes continued to scan around the dance floor, a new pair which caught her eye made her smile widely.

"Hey." She whispered to get Kendall's attention. He looked at her then he followed her gaze.

The sight Jo was referring to made Kendall smile slightly. James was spinning Katie around as she laughed giddily while he just smiled broadly, showing that he was having a good time. Katie had gotten here in the middle of the boys' performance since she took a separate ride to get there.

"James and Katie?" He asked rather shocked as the two got out off the floor once the song had finished and sat on one of the tables while their friends continued dancing.

"Yeah! It's the typical big brother's best friend is the one for me kind of thing." She explained as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Seeing Kendall's still confused expression, she sighed and continued.

"You know, like, Monica and Chandler from _Friends_ or Harry and Ginny from the_ Harry Potter_ books and movies. She elaborated some examples with a bitter tone on mentioning the second example. Personally, she's always felt, ever since the beginning of the story that Harry and Hermione would make a better couple than Harry and Ginny even though the latter one eventually became canon. She was just never one for unrequited couples, although she had some exceptions, this wasn't one of them, plus she's always felt that Harry and Hermione shared this bond, which was much greater than Harry and Ginny's or Ron and Hermione's ever could be. The only reason why she had mentioned that couple was because it was a perfect example to help make her statement clearer.

"But the age difference is so…" Kendall trailed off.

"Hey, age is but a number." Jo quoted wisely as Kendall chuckled.

That was the only thing that really worried Kendall about one of his best friends and baby sister's possible 'relationship'. Sure, James had a reputation of being a player and what kind of big brother would he be if he let his little sister be with someone like that, but he knew better. The reason James seemed like a player was because he would usually have one date with a girl and then never see her afterwards. That only happens because if James can't feel the relationship going anywhere after the first date, he immediately breaks things off to save some time and this happens about ninety percent of the time. Kendall knew that James would never do that to Katie because deep down, he's always had this feeling that Katie had a crush on the pretty boy even though she would never openly admit it because it would give James a certain satisfaction and he also knew that James loved her greatly, platonically for now at least but he had a feeling he could change that.

"So in six years when Katie is allowed to date," Kendall started as he signaled for Jo to continue.

"We'll be back in business." She finished with a smirk as the two kissed.

"Deal."

_And the matchmaking cycle continues._

* * *

_**It's over. Oh wow. And yeah, some Jatie fluff here. x3 Anyway, for the very last time in this story: please review! :) **_


End file.
